Black Swan
by BROSMP
Summary: AU. Kate and Rick are dancers that were designed to become partners of each other during the 'Swan Lake' season, but Kate isn't too happy with the idea, as her director wants Rick to help her to improve her performance of the Black Swan. What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Summary:** AU. Kate and Rick are dancers that were designed to become partners of each other during the 'Swan Lake' season, but Kate isn't too happy with the idea, as her director wants Rick to help her to improve her performance of the Black Swan. What'll happen?

**Hi, I hope you like reading this, I'm putting my experience as ballerina here and started imagining how would it be if Beckett and Castle were dancers. Have a good read and REVIEWS, please.**

**Black Swan**

**Chapter 1  
**  
Kate Beckett, a 23 years old brunette had reached the top of her career. She had become the new star of the National Ballet of Manhattan, after long years of many painful ballet classes, rehearsals and having to swallow her cry. That had been her dream since her mother, Johanna, had taken her to watch Romeo and Juliet when she was 6 years old so started dancing ballet early.

But, despite having reached where many of her colleagues wanted to be, she still wasn't satisfied. Neither was the director of the NBM, who had his arms crossed while Kate took a deep breath, her beautiful hazel eyes narrowed.

"One more time Beckett, do your variation from the 3rd act, ballroom scene."

Kate, wearing a leotard and a black tutu, nodded as she walked back to the corner of the room, rising on her pointe shoes and dancing the variation of the Black Swan. In the end she finalized with 3 pirouettes and stopped in the _pose_, but the director groaned, putting a hand to his forehead.

"It's not good."

"I did 3 pirouettes with a perfect ending..." The woman said, frustrated, not able to understand what the problem was, while several dancers entered the room and began to warm up to rehearse their parts.

"Beckett, your pirouettes were perfect. The problem is your expression."

"Pardon?" Kate said, trying not to let the irritation appear in her voice. "I've shown all of Odile's the sensuality."

"But I haven't seen her hatred... Beckett, we'll debut in two months and you are the star, I know you are talented, but if you can't do the two swans, we'll have to climb other girl to play Odile."

"You've seen my performance, I'm sure I can bring this hatred into play... It'll be the best not to take the risk letting her do the two swans since the sponsors also didn't like Kate's performance." One of the ballerinas, Gina said, looking disdainfully at Kate, who frowned, turning to the director.

"Sr. Montgomery, I won't give up the two roles, I'll manage to bring this hatred on the scene!" Kate said, her eyes shining and he sighed.

"This is your last chance Kate. And also, I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" She asked and everyone turned to the door and several ballerinas who were on the ground stood up, adjusting their tutus and whispering, throwing smiles to the dancer who'd just entered.

"Kate Beckett, this is Richard Castle, he's a dancer from the American Ballet Theater. He's going to stay with us for the 'Swan Lake' season."

Richard Castle was a 25 years old dancer, with defined muscles, toned thighs, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, with a smirk on his face. He was from the corps de ballet from the ABT and had received the chance to stay for the season as the star of the NBM. He wore a black mesh and ballet flats and he smiled, stopping in front of Kate, extending his hand.

Kate, although being annoyed with the whole situation, couldn't ignore the electrical discharge she felt when she'd reached out and shook him, her hazel eyes meeting his blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure, Kate."

Rick already felt that he was going to be attracted by the ballerina who exuded sensuality without even making an effort, with beautiful cheekbones and hazel eyes that right now, were showing all her irritation. But he was sure she had felt the electric discharge too.

"Nice to meet you." It was all she said, walking away and going to talk to the director, confused and angry.

"Why is he going to stay with us for the season? What about Esposito?"

"He resigned after receiving an irresistible invitation to join a company of hip-hop so we needed a good dancer, because things haven't been well at all here, especially financially. Now go rehearse with Castle."

And he walked away, leaving a very angry Kate behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tchaikovsky's song was being played in the rehearsal's room. Rick had his cell phone in hands, watching the variation of Prince Siegfried, who he was going to play, and would show that afternoon to the director, while Kate finished rehearsing her Odile's variation. He could see that the director seemed very concerned and Kate, tense. She was a beautiful and talented ballerina, he had to admit, but her arms were tense and Odile's hatred was missing in her expression.

"So why don't you like me?" Rick asked, keeping his cell and going to warm up, watching Kate give room for Gina and two ballerinas to their rehearsal.

Rick couldn't understand why the young woman seemed so angry with him and he wanted to be able to know what he had done to her, since they would be partners.

Kate sighed, running a hand through her hair and straightening her bun, before turning to Rick and she sat by his side, a little gawky, opening her legs to stretch them.

"My problem isn't with you Rick... Can I call you Rick, right?" Seeing him nod, waiting for her to continue, she said: "It's just that today hasn't been a good day, we've all been stressed with the Swan Lake season..."

"You need to relax... You are a swan and you can't be tense or pass this feeling to the public." He said seriously, his eyes staring at her and Kate raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

"Any suggestions?"

Rick nodded, sitting behind her and spreading his legs like Kate and blushed at their close contact, feeling Rick's body heat and his breath on her neck, as he forced their legs to open more. Kate, with her heart beating fast, said trying to keep her voice steady:

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching the two of us, before helping you." He reassured her, knowing that what he was about to do would really help the woman. But he couldn't help but admire how she looked beautiful stained, even angry and how her legs were long. Raising one of her arms, Rick asked:

"May I?"

Kate nodded, feeling the touch of his large but soft hands on her skinny arms and felt him start to massage her right arm, causing not only her body but her mind to relax. Kate felt her body getting attracted to his, as her legs lengthened a bit more, touching his.

When he heard a sigh of satisfaction from the ballerina, Rick smiled, moving to the other arm, while his chest was touching to her back and he inhaled her scent of cherry and then he shook his head, returning his attention to his work, saying:

"Mr. Montgomery told me about your performance as Odile."

"What?" Kate said, turning her head to the side, making sure to close her legs and get up, but he now held her two arms outstretched in the air .

"Hey, calm down." He said, surprised at her reaction, trying to calm her. "If we are going to be partners, we need to know each other. Also, I was watching you."

"You seem to know a lot more about me than I know about you." She said, frowning and he told her in a promise tone:

"You'll learn more from me later. Now, let's focus on your variation."

Kate agreed, a little contradicted as he said:

"Relax... breathe in, breathe out slowly, that's right..." Rick told her softly, while Kate did what he'd said. Rick worked in her arms, placing them in 2nd position and then in _demi-bra_, moving them gently. "See how your arms look like swan wings?"

"Uh-huh..." Was all that Kate could mutter as she concentrated on his low smooth voice.

"You're Odile... A swan, or rather a cold and woman who thinks she superior than everybody... But you also carry hatred with you, against the prince who actually thinks you're Odette and against the kingdom that has banned you and you father..."

Looking down, he saw Kate concentrated and smiled, satisfied with his work, while Kate imagined herself as Odile, with the emotions he'd described.

"Did you felt her hatred?"

"Yes." Kate whispered, and then opened her eyes, looking at Rick, surprised while they closed their legs, sitting.

"How can you be so good with words?"

"My mother usually does this breath work with her students and I added my imagination. I think it's the practice of writing in my spare time." Rick said s little shy.

"Thank you." Kate said, opening a beautiful smile for him and he felt as if he had won the day. "It helped a lot."

"Now, when you go rehearse the Black Swan's variation, think about all this, ok?"

"Okay."

She than she stood up and extended her hand to help him get up and Rick accepted, the hazel eyes staring and the blue eyes and the two went hand in hand to the middle of the room, where Kate rehearsed with the corps de ballet and then sat down to watch Rick rehearse his variation of the Prince Siegfried and the brunette was stunned by his talent.

Rick was a true prince in scene, salting high and bringing an expression of love on his face, the prince for the princess, and doing multiple pirouettes managing to exhale masculinity and softness together in arm movements. When he finished in his _pose_, the ballerinas applauded him and Gina went to him to talk, as she smiled and straightened her ballet skirt. Kate felt a little jealousy and then was surprised to realize that in just one day, she was attracted by Rick.

Seeing him sweaty and exhausted, Kate grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the wall to see that Rick was coming towards her and, to his surprise, Kate handed him the water with a small smile, making him smile too.

"Thank you Kate." He said indicating the water and Kate cocked her head slightly to the side, still smiling.

"You deserved it."

And then she put a hand on his shoulder and he felt his heart race, before she turned her back and leave the hall, but both excited to see the other in the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reading :D**

**Reviwes**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Rick came to NBM anxious for the rehearsal as to find Kate, his partner as well, because they would have their first rehearsal of the _pas-de-deux_¹ together and the brunette fascinated him. Most of the dancers had already arrived and were or changing, or stretching for the ballet class.

The routine at the National Ballet of Manhattan was consisted in ballet classes, bar, center and dance from nine to eleven am, with teacher Mike Royce, rehearsals from one to four pm with Victoria Gates, the essayist, under Montgomery's supervision, but in season times, went until five in the afternoon.

Rick greeted some of his colleagues, who were part of the corps de ballet as Lanie, a brunette woman with straight hair and bright brown eyes, who was talented and intelligent and then Ryan and Jenny, who were talking and exchanging kisses. Kevin Ryan was a young man the age of Rick, with blond hair in a topknot and blue eyes, who was very friendly and fun and Jenny O'Malley, his girlfriend, had blond, curly hair tied in a bun and green eyes and she was kind to everyone.

After changing clothes, wearing black leggings and a white T-shirt over, when Gina stopped him, still in her dress.

"Good morning Richard..." Gina said with a smile, looking at the handsome writer as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gina, a blonde ballerina, had seen Rick dancing in ABT, making one of the Russians in the 'Nutcracker' and had a platonic love for him, and had heard that, along being a talented dancer and having money, Rick was also very popular among women and had dated a lot of women and now, seeing him there in the NBM, she would do anything to have him and Kate Beckett wouldn't stand in her way.

"Good morning Gina." Rick said, smiling.

The dancer knew she was hitting on him and although some time ago he would have already called her out, Rick's mind was in Kate, who aroused his curiosity and attracted him, but that didn't prevent him from being friendly with the blonde, because they'd chatted a lot in the other day.

"Can you help me to pin this lock of hair?" She asked in a sexy voice, extending him a hair clip and turning her back to him.

"Let me see." Rick took the clip with one hand while using the other to wrap the lock in the bun, securing it. "Done."

"Thanks Rick..."

Gina smiled and then turned to him, winking and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, before turning away and Rick shook his head.

He went to the stage where the bars for the class were already placed and the dancer met Kate, all beautiful and putting her ballet flats.

"Good morning Kate." Rick said with a huge smile as he sat next to her and began to warm up, giving a discrete look at Kate, who wore a gray leotard with a low-cut back and a black skirt.

"Good morning Rick. How much enthusiasm." Kate replied curiously, seeing as he was very cheerful that morning, passing the same feeling to her, as she finished putting hr ballet flats.

"Well, we have one of the best jobs in the world, don't we?"

"We do."

"And also, I have a fascinating partner." He told her sincere, as he lay down, knowing that somehow he'd stunned her and Kate rolled her eyes but smiled at the compliment.

"Want to stretch with me?" She asked and Rick agreed, but this time sitting in front of her while Kate took his hands with hers and they opened the legs, their feet and legs touching.

The two looked at each other while holding hands and smiled, stretching up. First Kate pulled him, forcing his opening and she watched him, taking advantage that his blue eyes were closed and admired not only his muscles but also his handsome face.

Then Rick did the same with her, and he asked:

"Do you like coffee?"

"Of course I do." She replied laughing. She loved coffee and every day she needed a cup before going to the ballet. "Why?"

"Nothing." Rick said in a mysteriously tone, increasing Kate's curiosity, but the conversation was interrupted when the ballet teacher, Mike Royce, came, clapping and sending all the dancers to the bar.  
The two stood up, still holding hands and before Kate released his hand, she said, her eyes soft:

"See you in a little Rick."

"Until there, Kate." He replied, tightening the hold on her hand while she went to the women bar and he, to the men, next to her.

The bar exercises were already at the end and Kate was on the tip of the bar, making the sequence of _grand battement²_, concentrated while the teacher walked among them, correcting them.

"Mr. Ryan, raise your leg 120º ... Miss. Beckett, why aren't your eyes following your arm?"

Kate turned her face a little to the side to look at her arm as the exercise demanded, when then her eyes met with Rick's eyes in the other bar next to her, and the two shared a slight smile, showing their affection for each other and Gina, who was behind Kate, wasn't pleased to see that, as Paula, who was seeing Kate's leg higher than hers.

Gina and Kate had entered in the NBM in the same time and the two had never liked each other, always competition for the best roles. And now, seeing Kate and Rick getting close was making Gina angrier because she wanted the dancer to her.

Paula, the brunette with green eyes hated Kate more than Gina and were dangerous, because she'd always wanted to be the star, after Serena had left and but was Kate who took her place, so she and Gina became friends.

When the ballet exercise required them to throw the leg behind, Kate threw hers, colliding painfully with Gina's leg, who'd threw her leg forward on purpose, hitting the brunette's knee, who ignored the pain and kept doing the exercise, while the teacher called Gina's attention.

"Drink some water and then I want the girls in the pointe shoes."

Upon reaching the break so they could remove the bars in order to do the danced sequences, Paula passed by Kate, looking at her with dangerous eyes, before Kate and Gina walked toward each other, sparks flying, stopping facing each other and Kate, feeling her knee hurting, said low:

"If you're trying to sabotage me, you'll have a tough work ahead." If Gina would continue playing dirty, Kate wouldn't stand idly and the blonde replied coldly:

"Don't forget that the Swan Lake doesn't have a happy ending, dear."

And the two passed by the other, their shoulders bumped on purpose and Kate then pulled Gina's hair clip, undoing her rival's bun and walking away, victorious.

Rick, who was chatting with Ryan and Demming, walked away from his colleagues, going to the corner of the stage where their stuffs were and he took a tube of spray, then walked toward Kate, who was with Lanie and Jenny.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concerned because he'd seen the collision of legs and Kate smiled, grateful with his concern and reassured him while Lanie left with a smile, bringing Jenny with her, giving privacy to both.

"I'm fine. I've barely felt it."

"Don't lie Kate." He said seriously, looking at her so intensely that Kate felt her heart beat fast, and he crouched down, touching her knee gently, covered by her pantyhose and she let out a whimper. "Put this."

And he put the spray for bruises on her hands. Surprised by the gesture, Kate then gave him a beautiful smile and kissed his cheek in thanks, to Rick's surprise:

"Thanks Rick." Kate then extended her arm to him. "Let's go drink some water?"

"Sure." He replied realizing how much he liked her, making him question himself about his past relationships without future and he linked his arm with hers and the two went together to the water cooler, both smiling.

With a break of 20 minutes for water and for the girls to wear their pointe shoes, Rick saw that they still had time so he went toward Kate, who finished wearing her pointe shoes as he looked around the room, the curtains and the rows of padded seats in the audience.

"Hey Kateeee, I want to do a tour here in NBM." Rick suggested with interest, as this was his second day there and he was curious to know the rest of the place because since he was a kid he always liked to know the places and touch everything.

Kate looked up, raising an eyebrow, amused.

"A tour? You talk as if here was Disneyland."

"Well, it's not. But I wanted to see the building, since I'll stay here, and as we are partners..." He said with a huge smile, reaching out to Kate, who, seeing the gleam in his blue eyes and huge excitement, eventually accepted and stood up with his help.

"Okay, let's go." Kate said with a sigh, but when she had her back to him, she gave a small smile. It was amazing how Rick could make her day fun.

The two took advantage of that they still had 15 minutes and went hand in hand, as Rick's fingers seemed to have stuck to hers and, deep inside Kate didn't care. The dancers, in their ballet clothes, walked to the stage oak doors, going a white corridor, which was the reception, where there were some certificates of the Company.

"Well, the stage and the dressing room you already know." The brunette told him, guiding him toward another door, which led to the interior. "So let's see the rest."

The building consisted of an Italian stage with elegant red curtains, which wasn't only for presentations, but also for the ballet classes.

Also, there were 3 rehearsal rooms, two tiring-houses and a changing room, all under the command of director Roy Montgomery, who had been a dancer for decades and then decided to found the NBM, which was formed by 20 dancers: The stars Kate e Rick, the corps de ballet, Lanie, Jenny, Tory, Madison, Paula, Gina, Ryan, Demming, Collin, and others 9, with auditions every 2 year. Despite being a small company, it was very prestigious and with that, the dancers were paid very well.

"... And finally, we have this room, where are our costumes and also the posters and pictures of the presentations." Kate said, opening the door and showing him a room with numerous racks with costumes, and the walls had posters and pictures of all sizes from the presentations.

"Look at you..." Rick said, opening a huge smile, stopping before a frame with a picture of Kate and Esposito, both at the time in the corps de ballet.

Kate must be 5 years younger than now and was one of the peasants of the ballet plays, 'Coppelia'³ in a pas-de-deux. She had her hair up in a bun with a colorful peasant dress, on her pointe shoes in _attitude_⁴, while Esposito, a Latin with very short hair was holding her hands.

"It was my first presentation in the Cia." Kate said, approaching him and smiling at the memory. Gates had spent weeks being rough with her and Esposito, saying the two were still very immature, making both give their best in the pas-de-deux.

"Very cute..." Rick said admired, seeing her doing one of the youngest peasant, smiling and with ribbons on her dress, while the brunette went to see some of the other frames there in the room.

Wanting to see the younger Kate closely, he then removed the frame from the wall. He watched the huge smile that Kate had in the pictured. Her green eyes, which were highlighted with make-up were shinning, and Rick found her beautiful, although he found her even more now.

He was surprised to see how talented she already was when young, but also, in only a day he had seen how Kate was devoted to what she did, like him, and it made his affection for her grow.

"Rick, put it back!" She said irritated, seeing what the dancer had done. "Montgomery will kill you if you break something."

"Live a little Kate... I just wanted to see it more closely." He said, pretending to be hurt and Kate rolled her eyes, grabbing the frame from him and putting it in place.

"You look like a_year old_on a_sugar_rush, Rick, always touching everything..."

"And you were beautiful in the picture Kate. Still are." Rick said, sincere.

Kate turned to him, surprised at his praise. Rick had a beautiful smile as he looked at the frame. The brunette then moved closer to him, her shoulders touching his as she stared at the frame too, feeling her heart melt inside. He was so cute sometimes.

"WHERE ARE THE PROTAGONISTS FROM SWAN LAKE?!"

The couple was shocked to hear the angry voice of Gates, realizing that the break had already finished and they giggled, before leaving in a hurry.

"Girls from the _pas-de-trois_ ⁵, I want you ready in ten minutes! Beckett, variation of the white swan, act 2."

The 9 girls that were from the corps de ballet, including Lanie, Jenny and Gina, finished their scene of the Swans Dance, where they all were swans in the forest and now left, going to join the boys who were rehearsing the waltz.

Kate, who was next to Rick, talking to him, nodded as she and Rick exchanged a look and the ballerina then wore her white sequined tutu, going to the middle of the room with a soft smile. She then began to dance, staying on tiptoe and throwing one leg into the air and Rick for a moment believed that she really was a swan, so beautiful dancing on the tiptoes around the room doing _poses_. Her long and thin arms fascinated him, as she took them above her head.

"Very well. Now I want you two to start rehearsing the pas-de-deux of the White Swan." Gates said, motioning for Kate and Rick.

"Okay." They agreed a little nervous and anxious to rehearse for the first time together.

From what they had already watched in the video, Rick walked through the room, soughing for Odette, when Kate made a _pas-de-couru_ ⁶ on her pointe shoes in the back of the room, until she reach the middle of the room where she lay on the swan pose, her arms doing undulating movements and Rick found her more beautiful than ever.

When Rick pressed the air, the dancer could not help but be in awe of his talent and how their bodies shaped as well, and has even begun to rehearse together only that day. When she was in _arabesque_⁷, in the scene where Odette and the Prince almost kiss each other, her face next to his, both stared at each other for real, their eyes full of love and lips very close, like a real kiss.

But then came the end of the scene where the couple went to different corners and they left, not only stained from the rehearsal, but from the contact too and they shared a smile going toward the director.

"Alright you two. Go rehearsal yours variations again and tomorrow, I want you two to start rehearsing the scene of the black swan in a separate room." Montgomery said for both. He then looked at Kate and said seriously: "Kate, remember, if you don't succeed, you'll only play Odette."

As a sign of support, before leaving, Montgomery put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before leaving. He'd known her for five years, seeing her grow there as his daughter and he wanted so much that she could improve her performance as Odile, because she was one of the best ballerinas there, determined and passionate.

Kate nodded, serious, brushing away her sweaty hair from her face, determinate to keep both roles and Rick's desire to help her grew more, like a flame.

She then felt Rick putting a towel over her shoulders for her to dry, before he went to rehearse and she though the gesture very sweet, releasing that she liked her partner.

**Glossary **

Pas-de-deux. A dance duet.

Grand battement. The dancer threw the working leg into the air

Copélia. The story of a couple and a doll.

Attitude. A position in which the dancer stands on one leg while the other leg is raised and turned out.

Pas-de-trois. A dance by three dancers.

Pas-de-couru. Meaning 'ran' in small quick steps.

Arabesque. A body position in which a dancer stands on one leg with the other leg in the air.

' Poses: Positions in ballet.

Variations: Solo dance of the character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Something very strange happened when I posted the new chapter, the others chapters were deleted... And sorry for the delay, I have 2 apresentations this week.**

**Thanks guys for reading. Things between the dancers are growing. REVIEWS, please :D**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Kate had arrived early and was in the locker room, finishing holding her hair in a bun, sitting on the bench with her legs crossed, when Rick entered, smiling and holding a cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning Kate."

"Good morning Rick." Kate said, putting the last hairpin, and then was surprised as Rick took another cup of coffee from behind his back, giving it to her.

Kate opened a small smile, accepting the coffee, taking a long sip, tasting the vanilla, her favorite.

"Rick, wooo... Thank you." _So__that's why he'd__asked me about coffee_, she thought, marveled at him, shaking her head and Rick crouched in front of her, saying gently:

"Always... I to see this smile many times, ok?"

Kate's smile widened and Rick felt his heart melt to see that he had caused that smile in her, wanting to make her smile more and more.

-  
After making their stretch together, which had turned routine, the two went to class and then to the room 2, where they would have the space just for them to rehearse the scene of the Black Swan.

"... now you kiss my arm." Kate said as she stood in the arabesque, in their first rehearsal of the pas-de-deux. Both had already seen the video several times and were rehearsing together now.

"You've been very bossy today, Kate." Rick joked and Kate looked at him annoyed, they still had much to rehearse.

"Rick, c'mon!"

Rick knew how tense she had been with this rehearsal, but sometimes he couldn't help but annoy her a little, because she was beautiful when irritated, but also to try to make her relax a little.

"Let's do it again." Kate said, and they returned to the initial pose of the ballroom scene, until they reach the arabesque again.

This time Rick kissed her hand up towards her arm, causing shivers in Kate, who had to take a deep breath, trying to keep Odile's superiority expression. Rick was lost in the aroma of cherries from her skin, even though she was sweaty from the rehearsal. In the position, Kate crossed her arms, walking away before returning to Rick, and being sustained by his arms and Kate smiled when both stopped in their final poses.

"That's it."

"We did it." He agreed satisfied, while both drank water and then he said, seriously: "Let us pause before we continue, ok? It won't do any good if we are weary."

Kate nodded, a little worried, as they still had a lot to rehearse, especially her, but knew Rick was right and so the two went to the corner of the room, where they sat with their backs on the wall and chatted and Rick began to tell her why he'd chosen the ballet.

"... so are you telling me that you wanted to do ballet to see girls in tutus?" Kate asked, laughing and giving him a slap on the shoulder, making Rick laugh too defensively.

"Hey, I was 6 years old! It was the only way to get rid of my crazy nanny."

"I guess your nanny must have been relieved, you must have given her a lot of work." She teased and Rick made a face of hurt.

"Oh, that hurt." They two laughed and then Rick said, sincerely: "I was kidding. I joined the ballet after my mother had left me with a friend during a theater rehearsal. Ms. Amy was a ballet teacher and I was curious, so she began to teach me whenever I went there until I went to a dance studio. It was love at first sight."

And Rick smiled, sharing his memories with Kate, his first class with Amy and the excitement he felt with his first pirouette, his first presentation and his mother had watched him even being too busy and how hard it had been to convince his friends that ballet also was for men.

Kate, that was hugging her knees, resting her chin on them, smiled at Rick, who was lost in memories and then said softly:

"It was for me too."

"You also wanted to get rid of your nanny?"

"No, God Rick!" Kate said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "It was love at first sight for me too."

Rick crossed his legs, watching her with curiosity and affection, as she told him her story.

"I had the same age as you had when my mother took me to see the Nutcracker at Christmas. It was her favorite and I was so delighted with the story and with the ballerinas dancing that my parents agreed to put me to do ballet. Soon I'd fallen in love with dance and decided I would join a ballet company. It wasn't easy, but worth it."

"So do your parents watch your presentations? What do they do?"

"My parents are lawyers, Johanna and James Beckett. Whenever they can, they watch my performances and make the night be even more special. My dad always brings me a bouquet of flowers and my mother always want to fix my bun, even though I'm already a big girl... But I love them." Kate told him, smiling while talking about her parents and Rick said, soft:

"They seem to be great parents."

"And they are. But what about your parents? You told me that your mother is an actress?" Kate asked, turning to him and Rick sighed because it was complicated. "If it's too personal, you don't need to answer." She assured him, but Rick refused so Kate took his hand, lacing their fingers in to comfort him and Rick thanked her.

"I've never met my father... When I was younger, it bothered me a lot, especially on Father's Day, seeing my friends making cards. My mother was an actress from Broadway and now she has a theater school. Even being always busy with her plays and with all her eccentricities, she raised me with love, always encouraging me to do what I wanted... So nowadays I no longer think much about it." He added, with a small smile and Kate said, smiling at him:

"He could have been anything. Can you imagine, an agent from CIA!" She suggested trying to cheer him up, knowing his taste for police novels and he laughed, raising an eyebrow:

"Or maybe Baryshnikov?"

They learned a little about each other, about their likes, finding that both loved to read and Kate realized that despite Ricks charm and being successful among the ballerinas there, he was also fun, caring and very committed to his dance .

Rick found that Kate had another side beyond her independent and often stubborn, she also had a fun side, but also passionate and, being there in the NBM was her dream.

"Ready to rehearsal your variation?" Rick asked, after the break, getting up and Kate nodded, knowing it would be the harder part of the rehearsal and she went to the center of the room while Rick stopped behind her, saying:

"We'll do that work again. Close your eyes and extend your arms..."

Kate closed her eyes, opening her arms to the sides, as he began to take their tension away, repeating the same words:

"Breath... Exhale... You are now Odile, the opposite of Odette. You are full of hate, and want to show that it you're superior to everyone there that have banned you..." Rick was saying low, gradually stopping the massage.

Kate focused and Rick walked away to the sound, and Kate opened her eyes, breathing deeply and positioning herself to do her variation, her face breaking into a superior smile, as her eyes brought a gleam of hatred and she executed the firsts pirouettes, finally getting exodus by finishing in her final pose and earning a huge smile from Rick, who was next to the sound and Kate smiled back.

When it came the time to rehearse the pas-de-deux again, but this time to work the expression, Rick did the same work, but this time, dancing too.

He walked over to her like he was the prince, making a _pose_ as he said:

"You hate Odette and want me... Think about it when you make your sensual movements..."

"What, do you think my movements are sensual?" Kate asked in surprise, putting her hands on her hips, and raising an eyebrow at the compliment.

Kate knew she was sensual and frankly she'd already used it in her dates, but to hear it from Rick, her partner, made her blush, with all the passion, sincerity and affection he brought in his voice.

"Kate..." Rick said, a little embarrassed, but then looked at her, his eyes full of passion and admitted: "You know I do. You're sexy."

"Well, you have no idea." Kate replied provocative, leaving Rick fascinated by her more than ever.

Both stared at each other for a long moment, their hearts beating so fast and their eyes, blue and hazel were hypnotized by the other, but then when Rick made a motion with his hand, indicating for them to return to the rehearsal, Kate added, sensually:

"And you're very good with words."

And Kate then rose in her pointe shoes, smiling seductively at him, who opened a silly grin, while she passed her arm in front of his face before crossing her arms and then, gave a perfect pirouette.

The two rehearsed numerous times their variations and pas-de-deux and now Kate felt she understood how to become Odile, and then Gates called them to pass the White Swan scene with the corps de ballet and the two went hand in hand, satisfied with the results.

**TBC**

**Review and suggestions accepted.**

**Kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. REVIEWS, please.**

**Chapter 5  
**

In the following days, Kate and Rick had continued to rehearse the act 3 in separate room until Kate had total control in her character and the couple had managed to achieve sync in their pas-de-deux. They did many exercises of concentration, like closing their eyes in some scenes and even taking turns with a blindfold, while the other guided the steps.

The two haven't only become friends but partners too, as they were also falling in love with each other after so many rehearsals, conversations and coffee that the dancer would to her before the ballet. Rick enjoyed being with Kate, making her show that beautiful smile, roll her eyes with his jokes or be able to hold her in his arms, was in the choreography, or when they would say goodbye.

What else let Kate satisfied was that even if Gina was always surrounding Rick in class and in the afternoon trials rehearsals the dancer would always came back to her, bringing her coffee, rehearsing with her and making her smile with a gesture or a joke.

"I'll do a double pirouette now Rick..." Kate was saying in one of their rehearsals, while preparing her arms and Rick nodded, concentrated.

He had the blindfold, as he stood behind Kate, ready to hold her when she would finalize. The work was complicated and required a lot of confidence in each other, something that Rick and Kate had with the other.

Kate breathed, preparing herself and giving two pirouettes and Rick concentrated on her breathing noise and in all the time they'd rehearsed together that part and then he grabbed her around the waist at the right time and Kate smiled as he removed the blindfold, opening a huge smile because he had managed to synchronize with her.

"We're getting good." Kate said, still in his arms, feeling his breath on her neck and his hands hold her a little more firmly.

"It's how true partners are." He said in a low voice, and felt Kate smaller hands move to his, looking into his blue eyes.

Their hearts were racing, both wanting to say how much they were love each other, but then Kate left his arms, leaving them frustrated but they also knew they needed to rehearse.

"It's my turn Rick..."

And then he handed her the blindfold, as he went to the corner of the room and Kate covered her eyes, preparing and then running on tiptoe and throwing herself in Rick's arms, who hadn't needed to move from where he was and Kate stood in air, both in their poses, satisfied.

One month later, in the end of the afternoon, after the long rehearsal in room 2, Gates, with Montgomery beside, called all the 20 dancers, to start dancing Act 3 and Kate sat down with Rick on the floor in one corner, both hand in hand, waiting their turn, anxious.

"Pas-de-deux of the ball's guests. Mr. Ryan and Miss. O'Malley." Gates called, after passing the couples' waltz with part of the corps de ballet.

Jenny and Ryan stood up, a little nervous because this was the first pas-de-deux of the couple, who had started dating there, since they'd entered in the NBM. Rick, Kate and Lanie encouraged them.

"Ready?" Jenny whispered to Ryan, as they walked hand in hand to the center of the room and Ryan gripped her hand, giving her strength.

"I'm ready Jen." The couple exchanged a passionate smile and then joined their palms, keeping the other hand next to their bodies as they danced.

The couple had chemistry because they'd been together for a time and knew each other very well, facilitating their movements that were soft. Jenny and Ryan made a _pas de __bourrée¹_ together and after a pirouette, Jenny finished in an _attitude_ with Ryan on demi-pointe, holding her hands.

Jenny and Ryan were applauded and went to sit in the corner, next to their friends, that congratulated them and Jenny kissed her boyfriend's face and leaned on his shoulder, receiving a kiss from Ryan on her forehead.

"Pas-de-trois, Misses. Parish, Cowell and Ellis."

Kate winked at Lanie and her friend laughed, as she joined Gina and Tory. The three were the prince's suitors and started the choreography together, each holding the hand of the other in a 'braid'. The three dancers were talented, but who really drew attention was Lanie, who was in the middle and had something exotic in her movements.

After the three did their pirouettes and finished in _poses_, they left, giving way to Tom Demming, who was playing Von Rotbath, the Witch and the father of Odile.

When Demming finished his scene, Gates and Montgomery called Kate to show her variation of the Black Swan, the long-awaited. Everyone there sat in a corner and Rick exchanged a long look with Kate, supporting her and she smiled thanking him for everything, as she wore the black tutu and tested her pointe shoes.

The music started playing and Kate began to think about the work that Rick had done to her, bringing Odile's hatred, while executing quick spins and steps. Although her feet were doing the quick and dry movements, her arms remained soft and the expression on her face was shocking. She had become Odile.

Rick then stood in the center of the room, as if trying to woo Odile, who danced sensually, her gaze on a mixture of hatred and poisoned love and the two danced together looking so natural after all the trainings they'd done. Kate made a sequence of _tours_, seducing Rick until she stopped in his arms, he with a bewitched look and she, with a winning look.

When Kate and Rick finished, sweaty and exhausted, holding hands, they were applauded by everyone. Paula, who had her arms crossed, next to Gina, had a dangerous look in the direction of the couple and knew one thing: Kate Beckett wouldn't be the main Swan. Gina, still angry for seeing Kate dancing with Rick, grabbed Paula's arm and the two left the room.

Gates made a sign with her head, congratulating them and then Montgomery congratulated them, very excited:

"Castle, Beckett, I've made the right choice to have you two as the premier and prima dancers, you have shown a huge passion for dance and a lot of chemistry in the pas-de-deux and with that, we'll be saved because the sponsors will love."

He shook hands with Rick, who squeezed it back and then he gave a slight hug on Kate, feeling happy for her, who hugged him back, knowing that Montgomery had supported her a lot.

"Congratulations Kate, keep it up."

"Thank you sir."

When he left, Kate turned to Rick, smiling in thanks.

"Thanks Rick."

"Always." He replied softly, kissing her cheek and making her blush and then he put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on him, feeling his warmth and smell, as he led her to the chair to rest, both proud of their work.

In the beginning of the night, Rick found Kate leaning against a wall next to the exit's door of the building, fresh out of the shower, wearing jeans and boots and the man finally admired her long hair for the first time. It was luxurious and fragrant like cherries. Seeing Rick watching her, Kate wrapped a strand of hair around her finger, giving him a small, but beautiful smile and the two stared at each other, full of desire and love.

It was cold, but none of them cared until Kate walked toward Rick, deciding to do something she'd wanted to do for some time, holding his face between her gloved hands and kissed him, to the dancer's surprise, who soon kissed her back, holding her by the waist with one hand and using the other to stroke her cheek affectionately, moving his lips over hers in an exploratory kiss and the two felt an electric current pass through their bodies.

The two parted slightly to face each other, surprised.

"Wow..." Rick said, catching his breath as Kate did the same.

"Wow same here..."

Rick's tongue touched her pink lips, asking her permission that she soon conceded, parting her lips to give him entrance. His hand that was on her waist rose to her back, bringing Kate's body to him, feeling her warmth and perfume, while Kate nibbled at his lower lip, letting herself be embraced by him.

The two broke the kiss, embracing each other for a moment, ignoring some snowflakes that had begun to fall, just listening to the other's breathing, feeling happy.

"Kate..." He called her, taking courage to say something that had been thinking for days and she kept looking at him, indicating that she was listening. "I like you."

Kate felt her heart pounding and then she said simply and softly:

"I like you too, Rick."

But when the couple was going to kiss for the third time, full of desires for the other, they heard Lanie, from the corps de ballet, call for Kate and the brunette apologized to Rick, a little frustrated, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, I promised I would leave with Lanie..."

"Okay." He reassured her, still smiling with everything that had happened and she smiled with him.

Before Kate left, Rick called Kate and she turned to him, her face full of anticipation, and he asked with a beautiful smile:

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd never miss it."

And Kate winked at him, giving him a sexy smile and left with Lanie, who wanted to know the details, feeling the luckiest woman in the world as well as Rick also felt the same about her.

1-Pas-de-bourée.Three steps that moved your body in any direction.

Odette: Woman turned into a white swan by Rotbath and must find true love to become human again.

Prince Siegfried: Prince of the kingdom which must get married and falls in love with Odette.

Odile: Rotbath's daughter that pretend to be Odette as black swan to have the prince and destroy Odette.

Rotbath: Villain of the story.

.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked,**

**Kisses**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thanks for reading and following this story, I appreciate it and loved hearing from you. Thanks for Torontosun in the last chapter. Where are my readers that have been reviewing since the first chapter? I want to know if you like the story, please :) **

**Have a good read, there will be romance and cute scenes here between our dancers. The chapter isn't beta so all mistakes are mine (I'm brazilian). ****REVIEWS, please**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning when Rick reached the stage, already dressed and with two cups of coffee, he found Kate lying on the floor, eyes closed while listening to music on her iPod. The dancer smiled for a moment, watching the beautiful scene, her chest rising and falling with her breath, in a set of black leotard and skirt.

Rick then sat next to Kate, leaning the cup of coffee for her, that was warm, on her cheek and Kate smiled, opening her eyes and staring at his blues:

"It's creepy to stare..." She muttered, sitting and accepting the coffee while the two bowed, exchanging a sweet good morning kiss, lingering a few seconds longer.

"How did you know I was watching you?" Rick asked disappointed, thinking he'd managed to surprise her.

"Well, you can be quite noisy sometimes..." She teased him, laughing and taking a sip of her coffee, feeling the warm, sweet liquid. But then she opened a beautiful smile: "But you always manage to surprise me bringing my morning coffee."

Rick smiled satisfied with Kate's words while they drank their coffee and talked about the day their rehearsal, both eager for the night, when they would go out on a date together.

"... faster, girls, faster! Miss. Cowell, close your legs a little more!" The teacher shouted, clapping his hands and rushing the girls.

It was the dance class now, and the girls went in groups of 3, crossing the room on their pointe shoes, in a jog. The first group consisted of Kate, Gina and Lanie. Gina tried to take the lead, but Kate, who had long legs, used them as an advantage, keeping her ahead of the rival.

"Mrs. Castle, Demming and Carson, follow them!"

The three boys walked up to them, placing a hand on the girls' waist and the other in their arms, guiding them. Kate, Rick's partner, was about the same height as him, on her pointes, and smiled as he placed a hand on her waist and then using the other to hold her hand, guiding her.

Kate turned her face to the side slightly, finding him and the two exchanged a discreet look and then his hand on Kate's waist squeezed her a little more, making Kate's body heat.

"Keep this passionate look at the pas-de-deux of the White Swan!" Professor Royce shouted to the couple, angry, and they had to keep from laughing, as they reached the end of the stage. There were only six hours until their date.

After the last rehearsal at the end of the afternoon, Kate left the room and Lanie, her best friend, dragged her to fix her make up in one of the dressing rooms, away from Rick who was in the locker room and Gina launched a look of pure hatred to Kate, but said nothing this time, as she led Paula to the corner and the two gossiped.

"We'll fix you girl, is the least I can do for interrupting you two yesterday." Lanie said, feeling sorry as she put Kate's dress on a hanger.

"Relax Lanie. It was our fault for staying in the middle of the sidewalk." Kate reassured her, as she sat on a stool in front of the mirror, smiling at the memory of the kiss.

Lanie, seeing her friend's face, smiled as she picked up the makeup case. In the six years that they'd been friends, Lanie had never seen Kate so happy in one of her relationships, remembering when she had gone out with Sorenson, a former dancer of the Company and Josh, a medical student, so she was happy to see that Rick made her happy, because she deserved it all after all the stress she'd been through after being chosen as the first ballerina.

"Rick seems to be very special Kate." Lanie said, as she passed the eyeliner in Kate's eyes, with a small smile.

"He's Lanie, Rick despite the charm and his jokes, is very affectionate." Kate admitted, as she looked up.

"I can see how much he likes you too Kate. And that makes me very happy."

"Thank you... But what about you and Espo? Now that he's in a different Cia?"

Lanie and Esposito had started dating a few months ago and seemed to be seriously in love, but now that the Latin had entered in a hip-hop Company and with rehearsals for the Swan Lake, Kate had no idea how things had been between her two friends.

"It's been a little difficult to see each other, in different Cias and now with this season, but the little time we spend together is enough." Lanie said, thinking about the times that they had seen each other for lunch or a date.

"There, all made up." Lanie said with a huge smile to see how her friend looked beautiful and Kate, to see in the mirror, smiled excited to see Rick and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Lanie, you're awesome."

"Go find your dancer."

-  
Rick left the locker room and was next to the stage, waiting for Kate nervously. That was something new because, despite making success with women, none had been as important as Kate was for him. Within weeks Kate had challenged him and stolen his heart and so he wanted that night to be special for them.

The dancer wore black pants with a blue dress shirt and checked his cell phone when he heard steps toward him and lifted his head, being amazed by Kate.  
Kate wore a black sleeved dress, which had a square neckline and high-heels of the same color, modeling her legs. She had her hair falling in waves and framing her face that was lightly made-up, with a peach colored lipstick. She was beautiful.

"I'm ready." She said, stopping and facing him, then her head slightly to the side, watching him with a small smile.

He looked handsome, his hair with gel and the shirt emphasized his blue eyes. Rick gave her a beautiful smile, approaching and the two stared at each other for a few seconds, exchanging a romantic peck, then receiving a chorus of applause from some dancers who were still there chatting, and Montgomery, who considered Kate as a daughter and Ryan, Lanie, Jenny, Demming and Madison whistled, happy for them.

The couple smiled facing each other, a little awkwardly while they were there, in front of the stage being applauded and Rick whispered:

"You look beautiful Kate. You are beautiful."

She laughed softly, twirling a lock of hair and staring at his blue eyes fondly:

"You're not bad yourself either."

And then Rick, motioning for them to go, extended his arm to Kate, who fit her arm through his and the couple went outside, going to the taxi that was waiting for them.

**TBC**

**I promise their date will be cute. Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Where are my readers? Reviews, please. **

**This chapter have their talk, a little bit of dance, a little bit of that... **

**Chapter 7**

When the couple arrived, Kate was delighted. It was an old bar but very charming and in a corner, there was a man playing piano. Rick led her to a table far away, where the two could have privacy and Kate asked him, surprised:

"How did you find this place?"

"I used to come here after the rehearsals, when I needed inspiration to dance, or write." He explained, as he removed her coat and the two sat. "If you want we can go somewhere else..." Rick suggested, fearing that she hadn't liked it, but Kate refused, with a huge smile.

"I like this bar."

The couple took the menu, choosing together, until they decided to split a pecorino pasta dish with fresh tomatoes and wine.

"Macaroni Kate, you amaze me every day." He said with a huge smile, because he thought Kate was like many ballerinas he'd met, who were always doing regimes.

"It's my favorite and then, we're going to burn those calories..." She said, leaving him stunned by the comment, thinking she was talking about sex when she blinked, adding: "... with tomorrow's rehearsal."

Kate then asked curiously: "You said you used to come here to write?"

"Yes, when I was younger, I liked to write poems based on the ballets we were rehearsing." He said, smiling. "A hobby that helped me to get me less stressed with the rehearsals."

"So that's why you're so good with words... And someday will I be able to read this notebook?" She asked, smiling and he nodded.

"Of course."

When the food arrived, the two went to the plate at the same time and laughed as Rick motioned for her to serve herself first and Kate thanked him, melting with his kindness, and then the couple toasted. As they ate, they talked about the week and about their lives, tastes and both were having a great time and falling in love more and more.

Rick had told her about the time he'd almost lost the premiere of a show when he had given a bachelor party for a friend in Connecticut that ended in the morning and with the bad weather, Rick had only managed to catch the afternoon train, having to drink many coffees to stand the presentation.

Now he was telling her about the first time he'd danced by the ABT and his mother, Martha, had brought her entire theater class to watch him, causing a riot.

"... It was Romeo and Juliet's ballet and then my mother called the director to make a lecture about the differences between the ballet and the play, asking me to recite the lines with one of her students, for the dancers."

"And did you recite?"

"I had no choice. I did, making my mother and the director cry. I'm a born talent, am I not?" He asked with a huge smile and shining eyes and she nodded, amused.

"Yes, you're Rick. Your mother seems to be an amazing person!" Kate laughed, wanting one day to meet Martha, as she and her son had much in common as the fun side, and Rick agreed, smiling at the memory.

"And she's, with her eccentricities. And you Kate, what have you got to tell me?"

Kate looked at him, amused, as she recalled one of her adventures:

"It was when I was 16 and I'd bought a Harley."

"You drive a motorcycle?" Rick asked, surprised even more. _Well she'd said he had no idea. _He thought.

"I used. My parents forbade me to have it so I saved money giving ballet lessons bought it, leaving it in the garage of my cousin. There was a new club and Madison and I went without our parents knowing."

"Kate Beckett, rebel?" Rick asked, looking at her with interest and she shook her head.

"It was my rebel phase. Madison met a guy and I had go return alone, knowing that my mother would wake up early. I ended up turning over the bike and couldn't call the police, so I called my cousin and he towed the bike for me. I arrived at 5 am, a few minutes before my mother opened the door of my room."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I had my arms and knees bruised for weeks, having to wear long sleeve. The worst was going to the ballet lessons, aching and we were having pas-de-deux classes and every time my partner took me by the arms... But that party was worth it."

They had finished the first bottle of wine and were now in the second bottle, starting to feel the effects of alcohol. The two laughed, after sharing their passion for sci-fi movies and mystery stories and, hearing a soft music playing, Rick stood up, walking toward Kate, smiling beau:

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Come on, Rick." She said smiling, accepting his hand and letting herself be guided to a small space that was there at the bar. Rick put his hand on her waist and holding her other hand, as she kept her hand on his shoulder.

Neither cared to be too dressed nor to be in an old bar or that some customers were watching them, smiling at the beautiful romance of the two. Kate and Rick were lost in each other's eyes, showing all the care and love they felt. They exchanged a kiss while dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Rick raised his arm above Kate's head, leading her into a spin and she laughed, shaking her head as she spoon and returned to dance with him.

Kate rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling his scent and sighing happily. Rick was a fantastic guy, and she was in love with him too, with every action he did, bringing her coffee, always wanting to be next to her in the bar, and all the lovely things he had done or said to her.

Rick whispered sweet nothings in her ear, admiring her skin got goose bumps while they slowed the dance steps, and Kate then turned her face to the side slightly, planting a kiss on his neck, feeling him swallow and she smirked.

She looked up from his shoulder and Rick released her hand, putting his hand on her nape and bringing her to a kiss. The kiss, full of passion, began with their lips pressing hard, until Kate parted her lips and their tongues began to stroke, turning into a ravenous kiss.

With the alcohol making effect, the couple slowly began to cress each other more, warming things up and Kate put her hand on his chest, where the first two buttons of his shirt were open, caressing the bare skin there. Rick in response slipped the hand that was on her waist to her lower back, lowering dangerously to her buttocks, pushing her and making Kate sighed into his mouth, full of desire.

When they interrupted the kiss, panting, the two stared at each other, touching their foreheads with huge smiles, while Kate slipped a finger over the buttons of his shirt, causing Rick to close his eyes for a moment, trying to control his desire to have her there and now, feeling her nail scratching him under the fabric, knowing that soon they should go to a more private place.

Kate, who seemed to read his mind, as she also wanted to be alone with him, approached her lips to his, whispering seductively:

"My apartment?"

Rick was in love with her, seeing her smile, dancing or just talking to him. She could often get mad with his jokes or too focused on what she was doing, but was all those details that made Rick realize that she was the woman of his life. Rick stared at the hazel eyes, almost black with desire, as his blues, and then he said:

"Kate, I want you to know that I don't want just one night stand with you because I like you so much, I desire you and want to make you happy."

Kate, touched by his words and how he cared for her, she felt the same, reassured him, saying:

"It's like I told you yesterday, I like you too Rick, and I want more than a one night stand with you."

The couple stared at each other in a mix of desire and love and then exchanged a last kiss, before paying the bill and leaving the bar.

When Kate arrived at the apartment, both were about to explode with desire and inside her bedroom, they had already lost their shoes and socks.

Rick looked around, noticing how her room was organized, with a bookcase, lots of pillows and various Kate's picture frame from presentations. But he barely had time to look more, because soon they were already kissing, their lips devouring the other.

Rick laid a hand on Kate's shoulder, slowly dragging the strap from her dress down, revealing her naked collarbone and stroking the soft and exposed skin softly, before he drop Kate's pink lips, leaning and kissing her neck causing chills in Kate, who worked quickly in the buttons of his shirt, pulling and throwing it in a corner.

He groaned as he felt her fingers roam his chest and scratching him, as he kept a hand on her back, searching for the zipper. The hand that was on Kate's collarbone fell to her front, eliciting a whimper from the brunette, then lowered to her waist and attached their bodies together, feeling their curves fitting perfectly.

"Kate... hum..."

The brunette smiled, lowering her lips to his neck and giving kisses there, sniffing the masculine scent of him as Rick buried his face in her fragrant hair, his fingers running her back up and down, making Kate stretch more with his touch.

When Kate's caresses were too much for him to stand, the dancer raised the hand that was on her waist to Kate's face, lifting it and capturing her lips again.  
Rick's fingers pulled the zipper down, ridding her from her piece and Kate stepped back, getting rid of the dress, staying only in her panties. Rick then watched her from top to bottom, admiring her beautiful body and Kate smiled, blushing.

"What?"

"You're beautiful Kate... inside and out." He said hoarsely and Kate wrapped a lock of hair, staring at his blue eyes that were looking t her with desire and love.

"Cute..."

And she reached out to him, guiding them to her bed. They fell on the mattress, Rick on top and the two touched their foreheads, exchanging a passionate look before kissing.

Kate started fondling his neck hair with one hand, in the kiss's rhythm, while her other hand was on his back, feeling his muscles that moved with his movements. Rick had a hand on her waist, caressing her skin in the cotton bar while the other hand he kept on the mattress, not to crush her with his weight.

The brunette was the first to break the kiss, panting and Rick lowered his lips, leaving a trail of saliva and heat, as he kissed her between her breasts with reverence, breathing the smell of cherries and feeling the skin there start getting sweaty from the activities they were doing.

"Rick, please..." She whispered desperately, feeling that she would ignite and scratching his back.

"I know love..." He said intensely, feeling the same and Kate felt her muscles turn to jelly after hearing him call her love, then he raised his mouth, kissing her.

Their hands began to explore more closely, discovering places that took the other to a delicious madness and they got rid of the last pieces of clothes while their mouths continued to fight for control.

With hands clasped above Kate's head, the two surrendered to the passion, moving so naturally and sync, that it seemed that this wasn't their first time together. Kate's sensual body moved under Rick's strong body until they both reached their peak exchanging words of love and falling asleep quickly, alcohol account, in each other's arms.

When the day dawned, Kate was the first to wake up, feeling the throbbing head by the wine, and feeling that she was naked, under the duvet, she turned her face to the side, finding Rick asleep beside her, with the mouth slightly open and a proprietary hand around her waist and Kate felt her heart melt, remembering the night before, which had been amazing.

"This man is wonderful..."

She turned aside, touching her chest to his, still attached to him and held up a hand, stroking his brown hair, untangling them fondly. Rick muttered, without waking and Kate laughed, leaning over and kissing his lips, until she felt the great body starts to move and she came face to face with blue and sleepy eyes.

"Kate?" He asked, putting a hand to her face, stroking her cheek and then slowly, letting it fall to the sheets, lowering them and revealing their naked bodies and legs intertwined and he smiled fondly to realize that the night last really had happened.

"Good morning Rick."

"A great morning Kate..."

None of them felt they need to say something, because their eyes, full of love, already said it all, that it was serious. Rick then pulled Kate to him and she put her hands on his shoulders laughing and he gave her a huge smile.

"So now?"

"Now, Mr. Castle, we take advantage of our time because we still have time before ballet class." She suggested with a mischievous twinkle and the couple exchanged a long passionate kiss.

**TBC**

**Kisses**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, a little romance, a date... Reviews, please, who favorited!**

**Chapter 8**

With only two week for the Swan Lake debut, the dancers from the NBM were rehearsing every day. Rick and Kate had been balancing their relationship with the heavy rehearsals and often went to the apartment of the other, so they could spend their sleep hours together and in two weeks, things were starting to get serious between them.

The Company received a day off because the theater would be reviewed to see if any adjustments were needed so Rick saw the perfect opportunity for him and Kate to go out, relax. He came to Kate's apartment and after knocking on the door, she opened it, smiling at him, her face flushed by the exercises and the hair in a messy bun.

"Good morning Kate."

"Rick... I thought we were only going to see each other at night." She said surprised, kissing his lips and taking his hand with hers, leading him inside.

"And we were. But as Montgomery gave the day off, I thought we could go out for a walk." He suggested but then stopped, his eyes dropping to Kate's barefoot and he frowned, worried.

Kate had several fingers wrapped in bandages and he knew that the bruises were from that morning because he had cataloged her entire body in the previous evening, after the two had been released early from the NBM and went to his apartment. Definitely they were new.

"Kate, you've been rehearsing?"

"I was, but the pointe of my ballet shoes is too soft so I had to stop."

And she indicated her pointe shoes that were on the living room floor. Rick then led her to the living room couch, sitting her and then sitting in front of her on the floor, picking up her right foot.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, looking at him curiously and then a sigh escaped from her lips, feeling Rick caressing her feet, examining it.

When Rick found that everything was fine, he first kissed her toe, giving a light suck on it, saying he had healing powers and released her foot, resting his chin on her knees and then taking both her hands and kissing them fondly, while staring at her face.

"Kate... you need to rest."

"I know Rick..." She admitted with a sigh, but the truth was that Kate had woken up early and worried about the show, decided to rehearse. "Any suggestions?"

"Of course." He said with a huge smile, standing up and pulling her with him. "Let's take the day to stroll in NY, do things that all couples do. What do you think?"

Kate nodded, touching his face, smiling. He always knew what to say.

"I think it's a great idea."

"And then we can buy a new pointe shoe for you." Rick said, kissing her lips and she said:

"I'll just take a shower. Want to join me?" Kate suggested, with a sexy smile and Rick smirked as she guided them to her bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom, they were already undressed and Kate was the first to enter the Box, turning on the hot water and allowing it to withdraw her sweat when then Rick came in, wrapping his hands around her bare belly, placing kisses on her neck and eliciting a moan from her as one of his hand massaged the tip of her breast and the other lowered more.

Kate put a hand on his, guiding his movements down, while leaning her back against his chest, cocked her head to the side, exposing even more her neck, while using the other hand to stroke his hair, which began to get wet.

"Huuummm, Rick..." Kate muttered, feeling her body boil with his kisses and with what his hand was doing to her downstairs and Rick raised his lips to her ear, whispering seductively:

"Tell me what you want Kate, and I'll give it to you..."

The brunette turned her face to the side and kissed him as her hands intertwined in his brown strands. The kiss was long and took all of their breath, until Kate broke the kiss to breath.

"You... you Rick." She responded with passion, as she released her hand from his hair and put it on his thigh, scratching it and making him crazy.

With Kate in his arms, Rick and Kate started to move together with passion.

Half an hour later, after taking the shower, Rick was sitting on Kate's bed, ready and waiting for her to finish getting ready. He'd never get tired of watching her place, as it looked just like Kate. He was seeing the pictures that were on the bedside table, watching Kate with her parents, the other one where she was with Lanie, Esposito and Ryan in the NBM and then there were a picture of Kate and him which had been taken in one of the rehearsals of the white pas-de-deux, where Rick had Kate in his arms and both looked at each other with love.

But what made the dancer smile, his heart warming, was when he found under her pillow his notebook of poems he had given her last week. Rick had given it t her so she could read and relax a little.

_At every passing day, I realize that I love you more and more, Kate._ Rick thought fondly. No woman made him feel half the things she did without struggle, making him want to always be by her side. Now e only needed to find the right opportunity to say _I love you_.

"Rick, I'm ready." Kate said, leaving the bathroom. She wore jeans with boots and a white blouse with long sleeves, with her hair loose. She then stopped at the door, paralyzed to see that Rick had found the notebook, under her pillow. _Shit_, she thought, puzzled.

She had fallen in love with the poems that Rick had written there, so kept it close to her, because when Rick wasn't lodge in her apartment, she was reading them to get some sleep.

"Do you always keep your books under the pillow?"

"Rick!" She exclaimed angry to see that he had stirred in her things, as her face turned red. "Why are you always going through my things?"

"Hey Kate, calm down..." Rick said, seeing how upset she was, as he put the notebook on the bed and went to her, touching her shoulder. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Rick." She said, after a while, offering him a small smile, sorry for being rough. "The notebook is yours a-"

"No. I gave it to you, remember?" Rick reminded her, petting her shoulder and Kate sighed. "I shouldn't have touched your things."

"Rick, you can touch, I like your curious side. It's just that you caught me off guard." She admitted, touching his face and they both smiled. "Thanks again for the notebook, your poems are beautiful..."

"I'm glad you keep it so close to you." Rick then climbed up his hand from her shoulder, going to her nape, bringing Kate's face to his, kissing her.

**TBC**

**Reviews and suggestions, please. Kisses**


	9. The Date I

**Hi my readers, thanks for reading, this will show their little date, a little of romance, a little bit of ballet shopping. Hope you like. Reviews, they make me happy.**

**The Date I**

The couple went to visit the Memorial of the 9/11, paying their prayers and then went to visit the zoo, taking the opportunity to do things that they hadn't done in a while. They had seen the monkeys and elephants and now were heading to the lions, which were on the lawn, enjoying the winter sun and Kate took a picture with her cell-phone.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"You remind me of a lioness." Rick smiled and Kate turned to him, lowering her cell-phone and raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm about to take your head off?"

"No!" Rick said, amused and then said: "Because of its personality. Lions are very strong and determined, but also loyal to their mates."

Kate was surprised, looking at the lions and seeing a lioness running through the grass and then she turned to Rick, with a beautiful smile, kissing his lips in appreciation, before taking a step back, ruffling his hair and then she said, teasing him:

"If I look like a lioness, you look like a peacock!"

"A peacock?" He asked, curious and she confirmed. "Why?"

"Oh, you know..." She laughed. "Peacocks can be quite territorial, and sometimes also, want to always be stylish with its colorful feathers..."

Rick looked at her a little awestruck and Kate took the time to take a picture of his expression and then the dancer stepped towards her and asked with a smirk:

"But a handsome peacock?"

"Very handsome." Kate confirmed, while she took his hand, and whispered: "And loving."

And they walked hand in hand toward the birds, smiling. After taking multiple pictures and visiting the monkeys, Rick led Kate to the Aquarium of the Penguins, to observe them swimming. Because it was winter and cold, the place was empty and the couple had privacy and the two approached the glass, putting their gloved hands over it while searching for penguins in that wild blue yonder.

"There Rick!" Kate pointed excited, seeing a penguin swimming toward the glass, admiring its grace.

"Come here Kate." Rick asked, bringing her into his arms and lifting his cell-phone to take a picture with her, with the penguin swimming behind them.

Smiling to the cam, Kate then squeezed his nose, as he pressed the button.

"Ouch ouch ouch, apples!" He cried out, as he walked away from Kate's hand, who laughed as she looked at the picture of the two.

Kate and Rick had their heads together, her smiling, as she pressed his nose, making him grimace, with the aquarium and the penguin behind.

"Apples?" She asked curiously and Rick took his phone back, putting the picture of the two, as wallpaper, satisfied.

"My safe word. You know... When activities get a little more dangerous." He said with a mischievous voice in Kate's ear.

"More dangerous?" Kate asked in a low and sexy voice, containing a smile as she stared at the aquarium, seeing another group of penguins swimming.

"Uh-huh..."

"Like, with handcuffs?"

"Do you have...?" He asked in surprise and when Kate turned to face him, smirking, Rick opened a huge smile. _Kate Beckett couldn't be more perfect._

"Tonight... At your loft." She promised him maliciously.

"I can't wait... You're amazing!"

Rick leaned his forehead to hers, both with huge smiles, as he let his hands fall to her waist and Rick brushed his lips to hers three times, until in the fourth time, Kate grabbed his face with both hands and captured his lips in a kiss full of love and promises for later.

Kate had been surprised to discover that Rick had booked a table for the two to have lunch in a French restaurant that was there, and after a super romantic lunch, full of kisses, conversations and a petit gateau to share, the couple decided to go to a dance store.

"Good afternoon, Kate, are you looking for pointe shoes?" The clerk asked as Kate sat in a padded stool.

She had been going to that shop for two years and the seller, Jane always knew what she wanted. Jane was a friendly woman in her 30s, with blond hair and had a ballet school. Kate then smiled as she watched Rick going to the section of men's clothing.

"Good afternoon Jane. I'm here to buy two Harmonie pointe shoes."

"One for the show, isn't it?" Kate looked surprised and Jane smiled. "Victoria Gates was here last week and told me that you are the protagonist of Swan Lake and praised you very much. Congratulations."

"Thank you Jane." Kate said as the woman walked away to look for the ballet shoes, leaving the brunette surprise, however happy to hear that Gates had praised her because the essayist had never praised her before.

Kate stood up, walking through the female leotards hangers, thinking of buying a new one, when Rick came up behind her, startling her, holding some male dance shirts from Cappezio and a new shorts in one hand and a female leotard the other.

"Rick"

"How about buying this leotard?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows as he showed a hanger with a black leotard and Kate looked at it, feeling her face blush.

The leotard was black, with a v-cut to the lower back and its sides were transparent laced as well as the neck region. Kate liked leotard with v-cuts, but this one was too much. The brunette then raised an eyebrow:

"And where exactly do you expect me to use this leotard so... Open?"

"In my bedroom, for special rehearsals?" He suggested hopeful and Kate shook her head, taking it out from his hand and putting back to the hanger, ignoring his protests, given a peck on his lips and turning her attention to the others hangers.

Kate then found a leotard she wanted, green with the back laced and she smiled, taking it with her while the couple returned to the stool where Jane was waiting for them with her pointe shoes.

"Mr. Castle, do you want me to take your purchases to the cash register?"

"Yes, I will pay them while Kate tries her shoes." He winked at the saleswoman who understood everything.

Kate, who was distracted trying her pointe shoe, hadn't seen when Rick took her leotard it along with his purchases. When Rick paid it all, Kate raised in one side of pointe shoe as she looked her leg in the mirror. Seeing him, she showed him.

"There, a new pointe shoe.

"It looks perfect in your foot, Kate."

She smiled, sitting and took of the pointe shoe, taking the side of her boot that Rick handed her. When they went to the casher, she asked:

"How much?"

"In fact, your purchases are already paid." Jane said, containing a smile and Kate looked at her surprised, before turning to Rick, who picked up his bags.

"Rick, I can pay for my stuff!" She said serious because she didn't like people paying things for her, Kate had always been independent.

"Sorry Kate..." Rick said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair, feeling a little disappointed. He was sure she would react that way, but he wanted to give her something. "I wanted to give you something, but I didn't know if you would accept and therefore I paid for your purchases."

Seeing the twinge of hurt in Rick's eyes, Kate sighed, regretting for being so hard on him, after the surprise and so she approached and touched his face, making his blue eyes stare at her greens and she said gently :

"Hey Rick, I'm sorry, I found your gesture sweet, it's just that I'm very independent, I like to pay for my stuff." Rick nodded, offering her a small understanding smile and she continued: "This doesn't mean that I won't let you pay something for me or give me gifts sometimes, just not always, ok?"

"That means that I can give you a gift?" He asked, his smile growing and she agreed stroking his face.

"Yes, but not always." And then she smiled. "And thank you Rick."

"You're welcome. Now open the bag." He said and Kate opened it, seeing that in the midst of her purchases, he had bought her a ballet skirt of the same color of the green leotard. "It matches with the colors of your eyes, Kate."

"You're simply the most stubborn and at the same time an amazing man, Rick..." _And I love you more than anything Rick_. Kate thought, staring at those blue eyes that shone with love for her. She just didn't know how to tell him this.

The two stared at each other, their eyes shining and then shared a sweet kiss before Kate broke it and said:

"Give me your keys, Rick."

Rick extended his key to her and Kate smiled, holding a key ring in the shape of a black ballet slipper, attaching to his keys and gave it to him, making Rick stare at the key ring with a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Kate, I'll keep it with me with great affection."

"Let's go my dancer. We still have a park to visit."

And they left the ballet store hand in hand with their bags.

**TBC**

**See you in the next chapter, Reviews, please. And sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta yet.**

**Kisses**

**Rafa**


	10. The Date II

**Hi my readers, thanks for reading and a special thanks to Torontosun, txgal2015 and 47always47 for sending me feedbacks. Please, who is reading, send reviews. Sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta yet. Hope you like this chapters, it'll be the last one.**

**Chapter 10**

Outside the store, the couple met with some of their friends, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny and a Latin man who Rick recognized from the picture as Esposito.

"Hey lovebirds!" Lanie greeted them with a huge smile.

"Lanie, guys." Kate smiled to see her friends and then hugged Esposito, who hugged her back tightly, both killing the longing. "Ooww Espo, you look great!"

"You too Beckett, I've missed you. And congratulations for the season, you'll be great." He replied, smiling and looking her up and down. It could sound absurd, but he thought that she had grown more in those two months that hadn't sen each other.

"Thank you." Kate went to his side and Esposito saw Rick greeting Jenny and Ryan and he said:

"Hey bro, you must be Rick Castle, It's a pleasure, I've heard about you there in my company, they admire you a lot."

Rick extended his hand and shook the Latin hand's, while Jenny and Lanie entered the store to buy ballet slippers and Kate chatted with Ryan.

"I've also heard about you, Kate and the guys praise you." Rick said, before asking with interest: "Hip-hop is it?"

The dancer was curious about Esposito, knowing that he was a great dancer that changed the ballet for the street dance

"Yeah." Esposito laughed, his hands in his pockets. "A great change, but definitely is what I like. I used to do street dance as a child and then last year I returned to the classes with some friends and I fell in love."

"Are you guys in a double date?" Kate asked him and Ryan and the two confirmed.

"I called Lanie so we could go out, it had been a week since we last saw each other, but when I called, she was with Jenny."

"The girls wanted to go to the movies and so we decided to go out all together. We thought of calling you two, but decided to give the couple some privacy..." Ryan added, winking at the couple, when the girls returned with their slippers and Lanie put an arm on Kate's shoulder and said excitedly:

"Kate, Rick, Tory have just called me. The Swan Lake's billboard was placed in front of the building this morning!"

Rick and Kate looked at each other excited to see it when Ryan suggested:

"Why don't we go there at night? It will be illuminated."

The group agreed and then decided to take a walk in the Central Park where the girls sat on the benches to talk while the boys went for a walk, and Rick and Esposito were already getting along, both looking for some hot dog.

"So... Things have been quite serious between you and the dancer." Lanie said with a smirk and Kate confirmed, with a small smile.

"Rick is amazing, you know? And I'm not only speaking of him dancing, he has that boyish look sometimes, always making me laugh and at the same time, he treats me with so much love, passion..."

"You love him, Kate." Lanie said, holding her friend's hand and Kate confirmed, biting her lip to hide the smile which increased:

"I love him. How can you tell?"

"This is on your face, honey." And Lanie rolled her eyes, laughing: "And then, everyone at the company has already noticed the way you looked at each other, screaming sexual tension."

"And you two are cute together." Jenny said, smiling. "Inside and out of the stage."

"Thank you Jenny." Kate sighed, looking up, watching the winter sky, thinking. She didn't use to talk about her feelings, but with those two, she could always open herself up. "I'm waiting for the right time to tell him I love him."

"Girl, there is none of this." Lanie said, looking serious in her eyes. "If you love him, just tell him now."

Kate looked at her, confused, and Jenny took her other hand, explaining better.

"What Lanie means that what matters is you tell Rick you love him, and that's what will make the moment special and not otherwise."

"And besides, I'm sure Rick is only waiting you to take this step, he knows that you are a difficult woman or he'd already had said that he loves you. Think about it." Lanie said gently, making Kate reflect on what her friends had told her.

The three shared a group hug and then Kate said:

"It's been quite a time since we last have a girl chat without the rush of the rehearsals."

"True. Tomorrow is Saturday, right? We could go to my apartment and spend the day together, what do you think?" Lanie suggested, raising an eyebrow and the two smiled:

"It's a great idea."

The boys finished eating their hot dogs, talking as they went to find the girls. Rick told Esposito about his change from the ABT to the NBM and about his passion for video games and baseball, something that the two had in common.

Esposito had already told about the thing in his company of hip-hop and his relationship with Lanie and Ryan, talked about his pas-de-deux with Jenny in the ballroom scene.

"... we receiving this pas-de-deux was great, it's the first time we have the opportunity to dance together as a couple." Ryan told them and Esposito gave him a big smile, as he tapped on his friend's back.

"So things are going well between you two?"

"Yes." The blond nodded, smiling. "Jenny is a serious girl and I love her."

"That's right, Ryan." Rick greeted him as the two made a touch of hands, finishing their hot dogs when Esposito then told Rick:

"You and Beckett also met during the rehearsals, right?"

"Yes. When Montgomery appointed me as her partner."

"I saw that things between you two are quite serious." Rick confirmed, wanting to see where the Latin wanted to go with the talk and Esposito said seriously: "I saw the way Beckett looks at you so I will say only once: Treat her well."

He'd known Kate since the two had entered the NBM, when she was 18 and he 21 and he always acted like an older brother to her, even though Kate sometimes was annoyed with him. They had been through a lot, to get their first major roles there and it was Kate who had introduced him to Lanie.

"I'll. Because I love her." Rick admitted and Esposito nodded, then smiled and tapped his back and Rick realized that Esposito would become a great friend of his and smiled.

"I know bro... Now, changing the subject, I have three tickets to see the Mets tomorrow morning..."

When night came, the group of friends went to the building of the NBM, in 6th avenue and they were delighted with what they saw. The billboard of Swan Lake season had been placed, taking part of the facade of the building and there were lights on the floor, illuminating it. The huge picture showed Kate with her white Swan Lake costume with her arms above her head as Rick, with his Prince's clothes, holding her from behind, with a blue and ethereal background, with the names of the stars and the corps de ballet.

When Rick and Kate stopped in front of the billboard, their friends applauded them, then Esposito kissed Lanie, congratulating her while Ryan and Jenny embraced each other, knowing it was a matter of time for their debut in their pas-de-deux.

"Ooow..." Rick said, surprised and then smiled as he saw himself in one of the most important roles of his career, beside the woman he loved. It had no price.

"It is... beautiful." It was all that Kate could say, with a huge smile on her face, wiping the corner of her eye and looking at herself in the billboard, having flashbacks of all her efforts, which finally had given her the role star and also, that led her to the amazing man who was at her side. It had been worth it.  
Kate then felt Rick approaching her and whispered in her ear:

"How about doing a preview?"

"Here? And now?" She asked in surprise turning her face to the side and finding Rick's blue-eyes, who shone with happiness.

The dancer nodded and Kate smiled, kissing his lips before taking two steps back. Rick then bowed to Kate, spreading his arms and making a forward movement, ending with a pirouette and stopping in a pose.

He then made room for Kate as he rose in his demi-pointe and made a gesture with his hand to her. Some people who passed there stopped to see with interest as Kate began to wave her arms above her head, in her demi-pointe, stopping and doing a pirouette and also ending with a smile.

Taking advantage of the dance climate, Ryan took Jenny's hand, guiding her in the waltz from their pas-de-deux, on the side. The couple smiled as if it was really the day of the show and they were at the ball and when Jenny ended in arabesque, with Ryan holding her hands in his demi-pointe, the two approached and kissed.

Lanie, who was in a penche arabesque, where the trunk leans toward the ground, was being held in the waist by Esposito, who had one leg in the air. When the Latin brought Lanie back from her pose, he turned her body to him, his eyes shining and Lanie pulled him by the neck, kissing him.

Kate returned to the her initial pose, with swan arms waving above her head and staying on demi-pointe, while Rick did the walk of classical ballet, going toward her and hugging her from behind, repeating the pose from the billboard.

Who was there began to applaud the group, especially the couple, who were the stars, and to realize the climate of the couple, Lanie, Esposito, Jenny and Ryan smiled, slowly moving away and leaving the couple back, who was still in pose.

The couple, who still was in the pose, was recovering their breath, both feeling the heart racing. Rick then buried his nose in Kate's hair, breathing the scent, preparing to tell her how much he loved her. He wouldn't wait even a minute. What they had shared there, on that sidewalk was unique.

But then, when he looked up, Kate spoke before him:

"Rick?" Kate called his name, as she lowered her arms, and still in the demi-pointe, she turned to him, meeting his blue eyes and taking her hands to his hair, curling her fingers into strands and staring at him with her green eyes shining with love.

_She loved him so much_... Now she could understand why there was no perfect time, it was them who created.

"I love you Rick." She said softly, making Rick be touched by the statement and laugh with the fact that she jumped in front of him and said before.

"Kate you've just told me what I was going to tell you..." Kate bent her head lightly to the side, feeling her heart racing and he said, his voice filled with love: "I love Kate."

Still in front of the billboard, with the spotlight launching white and golden lights on them, Kate lowered from her demi-pointe, while Rick took his hands to her waist, caressing the skin there over her jeans and their faces were approaching, Kate guiding his hands in her hair, until their lips brushed, making their bodies catch fire and then they kissed.

That night, when the two arrived at the Rick's loft, they were greeted by Martha Rodgers, Rick's mother. Although Kate had been there several times, she hadn't met with the mother of his now boyfriend until now, although the actress occasionally came to visit her son.

"Mom?"

Martha had red hair, shoulder length and the same blue and bright eyes of her son. She was finishing putting on her coat when she heard her son call her and she said:

"Richard dear, I'm going to Opera and-" She saw Kate, which was hand in hand with her son and not waiting for her son to present the brunette, Martha opened her arms saying: "Oh, you must be Katherine, my son speaks a lot of you, it's nice to meet you, I'm Martha Rodgers."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Rodgers. I'm Kate, Kate Beckett." The brunette said, hugging her.

Martha sympathized with the girlfriend of her son immediately, so different from the previous one. And Kate could say the same woman.

"No no dear, call me Martha. And by the way, you dance very well."

Kate looked at her curiously and then Rick explained:

"I showed her the video of our rehearsal."

"Thank you Martha." She said, awkwardly, while Rick put a hand on her shoulder. "And Rick told me you're an actress."

"Yes, I think this family has the gift for the arts..." The redhead smiled and then turned to her son. "Speaking of theater, I'm going to the Opera with Chad."

"Alright mother. Have a good night." Rick kissed her forehead and Martha gave him a hug and then another on Kate, leaving while humming.

Kate giggled as Rick shook his head.

"Your mother is a figure Rick..." Kate said, smiling at him.

"I know... Come, I think someone had promised me a surprise..." He said with a smirk and Kate laughed, whispering in his ear:

"I just hope that your heart bear to see me holding the handcuffs..." She nibbled his ear, making Rick crawl and then kiss it:

"I'm not going only to stand it as I'm going to enjoy a lot... A lot."

And Rick took her hand, leading them to his room, which was connected to an office with bookshelves and in a corner, a ballet bar.

Half an hour later, Rick was sitting on his bed, leafing through a book while trying to wait patiently for Kate, who was still in the bathroom, but his desire began to leave him impatient.

When he closed his eyes to distract his desire, trying to think of something like rehearsing or the date of his mother and Chad, the door of his bathroom opened, releasing a scent of cherries and Rick opened his eyes, then gaping.

"Kate..."

Kate was in a set of black and lacy lingerie, smiling sensually while she had in one hand a pair of rubber cuffs. She smiled with satisfaction as she felt his gaze, staring at her with passion and then walked like a feline toward him and Rick, who was lying in bed, was fascinated by the figure that now climbed on top of him.

"Oh Kate... You're so sexy..."

The brunette smiled at the compliment.

"Ready, Rick?" She whispered, as she put one leg on either side of his body.

"Looking forward. Remember, my safe word is apple." He told her inking and Kate laughed, leaning over and kissing his lips.

Rick led his hands to Kate's back, sticking her body to his, making Kate moan as she felt his strong muscles moving under her and his hands playing with the bundle of her bra.

While kissing him, Kate took one of his hands that were in the bundle of her bra and held it above his head, catching the other and then when Rick heard the metal click, his eyes widened, breaking the kiss and looking upon seeing him handcuffed and then smiled, feeling his desire for her to grow further.

"I love you Kate..." He said full of passion as he tried to move, turning his face to the side and brushed his lips on her face.

"I love you too, Rick..." She murmured, finding his lips in a peck.

Kate lowered her lips to his chin, then toward his neck while her hands opened the buttons of his shirt, caressing his chest. Rick felt he would explode with the sexy picture of Kate in lingerie and her soft and half-naked body moving over his in the right places.

Rick then shook his hands, in order to caress her and change positions when he remembered the handcuffs and said in despair:

"Kate, I need to touch you..."

"That's why you are handcuffed. Tonight, I'm in command Rick..." She said mischievously, undoing the belt of his pants and making him moan as her hand brushed his member, taking a little longer and then, opening the bundle of her bra, she lowered herself on him, her breasts massaging his chest, while she captured his lips in a long, sensual kiss, making both catch fire.

That would be a long night and none of them was in a hurry to end it.

**TBC**

**Happy April's fool, there are at last 4 more chapters. Reviews please.**

**KISSES, Rafa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading, reviews, please, make me happy, if everyone that is following the story left a review, it'd be great. If someone wants to beta this story, send me a PM. Happy Easter.**

**Chapter 11**

It was Saturday afternoon and Kate and Jenny were at Lanie's apartment, enjoying the day for them. Although they saw each other every day, sometimes it was good to have a break to chat and do other things that didn't involve their work.

The three took the day to take care a little bit more of their appearance, because in spite of being vain, they didn't always have time to do moisturizing, nails, with all the rehearsals where Gates demanded no painted nails and hair in a bun.

In Lanie's living room, they were hearing to 'Jungle Love', as they chatted. Kate had a towel wrapped around her newly hydrated hair and was sitting on a cushion, doing Lanie's the nail, while Jenny was in the balcony, in the cell-phone.

"... so you finally declared?" Lanie asked with interest, after Kate had told her about the end of her date.

Kate finished passing the nude polish on her nails and then smiled to her friend, nodding with her head, her heart racing at the memory.

"Right after you guys left. And I have to admit, you two were right about there is no perfect time."

"Of course I was right, after all, I'm your particular counselor." And the brunette winked at Kate, who rolled her eyes and tossed the pad at her making Lanie protest, showing her hands: "Hey, my nails are still drying!"

"Anyway, we went to his loft later and I met his mother, Martha, but she was just leaving."

"Uuummmm, then you and the dancer must have had a very hot night, alone, after a beautiful statement in front of a billboard..."

"Lanie! I'm not going into details!" The brunette said laughing, knowing that her friend loved to know about the details and just to tease her further, Kate began to remove her hair from the towel and comb it slowly until Lanie complained . "Ok, let's say I used handcuffs on him."

"Oh my God, Kate, your naughty woman!" They both laughed and then, with dried nails, Lanie grabbed Kate's hands and asked curiously: "And when will you introduce him to your parents? Mrs. Beckett must be very curious to meet him."

"Mom is, you know that my father is a bit quieter. I'm programming a dinner with them after the show's debut, let them see Rick on the stage first."

And it was true. Her mother Johanna had been very curious when Kate had gone to lunch with her the previous week and Kate told her about her romance with Rick. So Kate wanted to get a dinner between the four of them.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lanie reassured her, then said: "I'm very happy for you and Rick..."

"I know Lanie, thank you." Kate said, smiling and then pulled Lanie with her toward the kitchen next door. "Come on, while we wait for Jenny, let's make a fruit salad."

"And unlike you, you ungrateful, I'll tell you all the sordid details of the rest of my night with Javi." Lanie teased and Kate shook her head laughing, taking their preferred cups and putting on the counter.

"And where were you, after you left Rick and me?"

"You won't believe, but I got in the middle of a dance dispute with Javi, there with his friends from the hip-hop." The brunette revealed, with a small smile, opening the fridge and taking several strawberries and grapes and then turning to Kate, who looked at her surprise.

"And how was that?"

_Esposito led Lanie to the Company where he was in now because the Latin had a rehearsal at night, but neither of them were ready to say 'good night' and so he'd decided to take his girlfriend with him, and now the two entered a large pavilion, holding hands._

"_Oow Javi, this place is huge!" Lanie said gasped, looking at the sound systems, the floor with linoleum with bleachers on one side and two doors leading to the locker room and the administration._

"_It has to be big, _corazon_, the movements we do have a lot of need space and with everyone on the scene..." The Latin explained to her and Lanie, which was lower than him even with the heels of her boots, rose in the demi-pointe and whispered in his ear provocative:_

"_And will you show me the steps?"_

"_Better than that." Esposito promised her, taking her by the waist with one hand while the other entwined with hers and Lanie leaned her forehead to his. She had missed to be with him after that hectic week._

_Esposito smiled fondly and Lanie put a hand on his short hair, realizing that the brunette was letting it grow and she smiled. The couple closed their eyes and their lips touched in a kiss._

_When the two separated, Lanie looked at him curiously and he said:_

"_After the rehearsal, you'll understand." And then he took her hand, leading her toward a few mans of his age who were warming up and doing spins on the floor using their hands and heads. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys."_

_Twenty minutes later, Lanie were sat in the stands, below, to see the dancers closer. There were about 20 dancers there, including five women, all in shoes and baggy pants that helped to give effect in their movements. To Lanie, it wasn't a shock to see the big difference between ballet and hip-hop, because when she was a little girl, she had done a bit of everything and, with her boyfriend in the company, she had become accustomed to different styles._

_The teacher was very young, and after they did a warm-up with some hip-hop steps, they began rehearsing the choreography that had Nelly songs in the girls' soil and Ne-yo, who happened to be one of Lanie's favorite singers._

"_You become more amazing Javi, with each passing day..." Lanie said to herself, watching her boyfriend dancing._

_It was the turn of the boys to dance and they interacted with their caps, holding them while making quick movements with their hands, then stopping in a pose to make room for Esposito. The Latin winked at Lanie, who smiled giving him a little wave, and then he threw his cap to the side, making quick movements with his legs and arms, going to the ground, making a spin with his head on the ground, stopping in a pose until the others joined him and the girls entered, dancing in pairs with them._

_Lanie saw the beautiful brunette who danced Esposito and for a moment, she felt jealous, but then shook her head. Both were professional and knew how to separate things and with that, Lanie relaxed in her seat. He loved her and had given her many trials, as well as she had._

_When the rehearsal was over, Lanie stood up, opening her arms and moving toward Esposito who was sweaty and they embraced._

"_So did you like it?" He asked, catching his breath while Lanie released him and she nodded smiling._

"_You're very good Javi..."_

"_Hey Esposito!" One of the dancers called and the couple turned to him, who was with some friends there on the linoleum. "Call your girlfriend too."_

"_What is it?" She asked with interest and Esposito took her hand, excited, guiding her to his friends._

"_It's a competition that we do, movements, just to relax."_

"_But I don't dance hip-hop!" Lanie said, confused and worried, but he reassured her, while his friend was beginning to show some footsteps._

"_The interesting thing is to be able to adapt the steps as well." He said, stopping beside her and repeating what his friend, Jake, had done and then adding a few more steps. Esposito turned to Lanie, who was still frowning. "See what I did with my feet? It is like a pas-de-bourrée."_

"_Show us something." Jake asked excited and Lanie then nodded, taking a deep breath. She made the pas-de-bourée, ending with two pirouettes and Jake and two friends who joined them whistled._

"_You're good!" Jake praised and Lanie laughed, as he began to make another movement, which looked a lot like other Ballet movement and the brunette began to relax, making her boyfriend smile and kiss her cheek._

"_See? It's not hard."_

"_Okay, but now I want you to teach me that step."_

"_Okay."_

_Esposito began to repeat the movement from before and after looking again, Lanie began to repeat it in front of him, with him, both facing each other and repeating, making quick exchange of feet and using their arms, making the boys applaud the couple._

_Soon Lanie was already learning the new movements with the help of Esposito and his friends, as she passed some ballet movements also, until it was time to go home._

_Outside, Lanie and Esposito exchanged a few kisses and Lanie clasped her hand with his, breaking the kiss and asking:_

"_My house?"_

"_Certainly _Hermosa_."_

Lanie finished telling Kate about the rest of her night, while they sat in the stools, eating fruit salad, when then Jenny came into the kitchen with moist eyes and the phone in hand, making the two friends lowered the spoons and rise, concerned, approaching the blonde.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Kate asked, leading her to one of the kitchen stools while Lanie held her hand.

"It's Kevin... Since last night he's been acting weird..."

The two friends exchanged a mysterious look and then Lanie asked:

"But yesterday you two didn't left together?"

"We did." Jenny said, wiping an eye and breathing deeply. "I thought we would spend some time together, but then he dropped me off at my apartment and went home, saying he was tired."

"Jenny." Kate said gently, making the blonde look at her. "Ryan must be really tired, the week was difficult."

"I know, but now he's not even answering the phone!" Jenny looked at the cell-phone in the table, frustrated and sad and then Kate gave her a cup of fruit salad, to calm her. "I know that this morning he and the boys would go to the game, but this afternoon he hasn't been answering my message."

Jenny knew that Ryan wasn't cheating on her, he was an amazing guy, right, and loved her, but she was starting to get worried about the way he had been acting since last night. Jenny then stuck a spoon in the salad, filling it with the fruit and ate it, saying tearfully:

"Tomorrow is my birthday and as I'm going to Connecticut to see my family, I thought we would at least spend the night together..."

Jenny's parents and younger brother lived in New York, but every year on their birthdays and Christmases, the family would go to Connecticut to celebrate with their grandparents and uncles, it was a tradition. Lanie and Kate said nothing.

Lanie continued to hold her hand as Kate stroked her back as Jenny finished eating, sighing until Lanie stood up and said:

"I'm sure he'll call you soon. What you need right now is to watch a marathon of movies with your best friends, accompanied by some strawberry drinks." And Lanie winked at Kate, who went to the kitchen to prepare the drinks while Lanie took Jenny to the room, which seemed to cheer up a little with the idea.

"Are you sure that Jenny will like a dress?" Ryan asked Rick and Esposito, while the three looked at a rack of dresses.

The truth was that Ryan was planning a surprise for his girlfriend so he was avoiding her. He had left her the night before early to start planning and then, after going with his friends to see the Mets that morning, now he was checking what was missing for the surprise.

Ryan took a light pink dress, examining it and Rick reassured him, as he exchanged a message with Kate, in one of the chairs that were there. The dress, though simple, was elegant to the Arab food restaurant where he would take Jenny that night.

"Of course she will. Kate just told me that Jenny didn't bring any dress to Lanie's house."

"And then, you know how much Jenny likes to wear dresses." Esposito added, while looking for more dresses and frowned to see a neon orange dress with a scarf. "Who on Earth would use something like this? She'd look like Charizard!"

"So, I think I'll take this, it's her favorite color." Ryan decided as his friends accompanied him to the checkout line and then Esposito said, rubbing his hands:

"You already ordered the roses to go to the restaurant, but now we have to go there and confirm the reservation table for 2."

"Why go there? Just call it." Rick said confused and Ryan shook his head, saying:

"Espo wants to be able to parade in your Ferrari, Rick."

Esposito looked at the blond, feigning indignation and Rick opened a smirk, taking his car keys and shaking it:

"It would be a waste not to walk in it, after filling the tank..."

"I agree bro." Esposito said and they both laughed, patting Rick's back and Rick said, before leaving:

"Don't forget to pick up the tuxedo with Mrs. Hollis, we'll wait for you at the restaurant."

"Okay, thank you guys." Ryan thanked sincere and they both smiled saying:

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

It was seven o'clock and Jenny seemed to be a little happier with the help of her friends. The three drank their strawberries drinks while watching 'Pride and Prejudice', when a knock at the door interrupted them and the Lanie, knowing who it was, said with a smile:

"Jenny, go to the door, I'm sure you'll like to see who it is."

Jenny frowned, getting up and going to the door and opening it. Seeing her boyfriend, wearing a tuxedo with his hair combed back, smiling and holding a gift, her lips trembled.

"Kevin?"

"Happy early birthday Jen." He told her, handing her the package and watching her nervously. _Would she like the gift?_ Seeing that he had avoided her to surprise her got Jenny emotional.

"I'm sorry Kevin..."

Without opening the gift, Jenny threw herself into Ryan's arms, hugging him tightly, crying. With a small smile, he hugged her, stroking her back and saying,

"Hey Jenny, it's okay..." Ryan was guiding them into the apartment and when Jenny recovered, she turned to her friends, shaking her head, but smiling. That was why they had insisted on doing her hair and nails. Her friends were the best.

"You girls already know everything?"

"Uh-huh." Kate nodded, smiling. "And by the way, the bouquet that arrived at your apartment is from the two of us, okay?"

"Thank you, girls..." She thanked them, drying her face and Lanie said:

"Now open your present."

Jenny sat on the couch, with Ryan at her side and undid the package, holding her breath, amazed at the pale pink dress. She ran a hand through the tissue and then turned to her boyfriend that said softly:

"That is the first gift. It's for you to use in our dinner. "

Jenny then bent, giving him a peck.

"Thanks Kevin..."

"You deserve, love."

Twenty minutes later, Jenny went to meet Ryan, already in her new dress, her hair falling in soft curls and a glittery makeup. Seeing her, Ryan smiled, passionate:

"You look beautiful Jen."

The blonde blushed and, after hugging her friends, Ryan held out his arm, leading her to the door. Outside, Jenny stopped Ryan, who looked curious and her and she leaned her forehead to his, delighted with everything he had done for her.

"You're amazing Kevin, and I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jen."

They exchanged a kiss before they enter the elevator, to go to their dinner.

It was now eleven pm, and Lanie and Kate had fallen asleep on the couch while watching the Grey's Anatomy marathon, with several drinks. Lanie woke up when she had heard knocks on the door and, with a weary sigh, she got up going to the door and finding Rick there.

"Hey Rick, came for Kate?" She asked him, hiding a yawn and giving him space to enter, closing the door then.

"I came, she asked me to come get her by this time." Seeing his girlfriend asleep on the couch, a smile spread across his face, as he sat on the edge of the couch, touching her shoulder. "Hey Kate, wake up."

"If you wake me up, I'll kill you..." Was all she mumbled, still asleep, and turning away from his hand.

Knowing she would wake up with a pain in her back if she slept there, he put an arm under her legs and the other around her back, taking her into his arms with ease, she was light, although her height. Kate buried her face in the space between his neck and his shoulder and Rick realized by the strong aroma of cherries she had hydrated hair, making him to want to smell them.

"Kate is going to kill you if she wakes up and sees that she is being carried." Lanie said amused, as she opened the door for Rick.

"I know, but it's better than she complaining of back pain." Rick then smiled at his friend and said: "Esposito asked to tell you that he is coming here. Good night, Lanie."

"Good night, Rick." She thanked him and, before closing the door, she said with a smirk, leaving him bewildered: "And no handcuffs tonight, dancer."

Outside the building, Rick was approaching his car when Kate started to wake up, a little confused and Rick stopped walking, stroking her back with an apologetic smile to see her raising an eyebrow. Rick helped her in her legs and she reassured him, smiling:

"It's okay, Rick, I know you couldn't wake me up."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, to balance herseld and Rick kissed her lips, gently asking:

"Tired?"

"Uh-huh... Several strawberries' drinks with vodka."

"Come on, let's get some rest."

And he opened the door of his Ferrari for her, who admired the red car with interest, then entering it, where they exchanged one more kiss and Kate clasped her hand with his over the steering wheel saying amused:

"It's a beautiful and expensive car... If tomorrow we go out, I drive."

"You drive."

**TBC**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days before the season of 'Swan Lake', there were the proof of clothes. The boys had already tried their clothes and now wore the gala costumes for the ball's court scene, except for Rick, who would have two costumes, one white and the other black. He now wore white leggings with the vest top black and gold, with long sleeves and his white ballet slippers.

Rick was leaning against a wall, waiting for Kate, who also would have two costumes, black and white tutu, when the girls from the corps of ballet left the dress room with their one of their costumes, because the other were the prom dresses. All wore white tutus and feather crowns, going to the rehearse room 1 to rehearse the Swans' dance.

"Rick..." The brunette turned and saw Gina in her white tutu, smiling at him.

"Hey Gina..." He said, giving her a smile and then asked: "Shouldn't you to be in the rehearsal with the others?"

Gina shrugged, still smiling, looking at those blue eyes and said, raising an eyebrow:

"I'm going, I just came to ask if you don't want to go watch us?"

"I'll, I'm just waiting for Kate finished proofing her tutus."

"Oh, Beckett." Gina said coldly.

Seeing Gina's smile disappear, Rick tried to give her a friendly smile. He had already realized from her and Paula's rivalry with Kate, but didn't put himself in the middle of their, knowing that Kate knew how to take care of herself and also didn't like people to interfere with her problems

He also knew that the blonde had a big crush on him, but there was no chance for her, Kate was the only one for him, but he continued to be educated because he and Gina were colleagues.

The two then began to talk about their expectations for the show when Paula in her costume, approached Gina and led her away from Rick and the blonde asked, confused:

"I thought you had gone to the rehearsal room?"

"No." Paula said with a dangerous smile and Gina raised an eyebrow.

"What have you done, Paula?"

"Let's just say that maybe our main Swan won't be able to dance today, or forever."

Gina put a hand to her forehead, worried. If anything happened to her career, it would be the end of her career. She hated Kate and wanted Rick to herself, but she also knew the limits, unlike Paula. Sabotage it in a class, hide her things or provocation was one thing. Incapacitating someone was another.

"Paula, we agreed to sabotage her, but we can't do anything dangerous, if they find out, we'll be expelled!"

Paula didn't want to hear, her hatred for Kate was already at the limit and seeing that Kate hadn't failed the rehearsals, had led her to do something dangerous and then she turned to Gina and snapped:

"Gina, relax, if you're so afraid just do your part and I, mine: I'll keep with the plan to take Beckett's role and you, seduces your Castle, okay?"

And Paula walked away, while Gina sighed, shaking her head and going to the room.

Kate finished with her costumers and now was dressing her black and bright tutu of the Black Swan, and went to the locker room, going to put on her pointe shoes. She turned the lights on and began to look around the place, suspicious.

Paula and Gina were always implicating her. Usually Gina was the one who sabotaged her in class and made comments while Paula regarded her with a cold, dangerous look, but today, Paula had been very quiet, in the test of clothes, leaving Kate worried.

The brunette then sat on the floor with her pointe shoes and shook one side, shaking her head when some razor blades came out of it. _Paula or Gina._ The brunette thought, picking up the sharp objects carefully and throwing them in the garbage.

When she put her hand inside the shoe, to pull the tapes, she felt something stick her finger.

"What the...?" She took the finger, seeing a small little hole in it that began to bleed

Kate put her finger to her mouth and then immediately raised her pointe shoe finding a threaded pin in the background. She pulled the pin and then checked the other side. Kate put her pointe shoes and left the locker room, slamming the door irritated. She met Rick in the hallway and the dancer went to her, worried.

"Kate? Why did your clothes test take so long?"

"It's nothing Rick, nothing!" She replied angrily, not wanting to tell him what had happened and look like a victim, but the irritation in her voice made Rick ignore what she had said. He held her by the arms, looking into her eyes and said gently:

"Kate, I know that something happened and I care about you, not only as a boyfriend, but as a partner and friend, so tell me what happened."

Kate sighed, dropping her arms, as she ran a hand on her hair tied in bun. She knew he was right and if it was otherwise, she would worry about him.

"Gina or Paula put razor blades in my pointe shoes. And stuck a pin in the background."

"Kate..." Rick was shocked, he heard of ballerina who'd do something like that, but he had never seen that. He then touched her face gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb and she gave him a small smile, feeling her anger going away. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I felt that something was strange so checked my shoes before putting it."

"How so?" He asked confused, frowning and Kate crossed her arms, as she explained it.

"I thought things were too calm... Gina made no comment and Paula didn't look at me once. They should be laughing inside, thinking I would be stupid enough to not check my shoes before."

"It wasn't Gina, Kate." He assured her and Kate looked at him, raising an eyebrow. _Why the hell was he protecting her?_

"How? How can you speak so sure?"

Rick knew she wouldn't like to hear it, but nothing had happened and he would never let something between him and Gina happen so he reassured her and hold her face and explained to her in the best way possible:

"She came to me as soon as we finished with the costumers." Seeing that Kate was about to protest, he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "It was nothing, we just talked about the rehearsal. Then Paula appeared and she seemed satisfied with something. It was her."

He finished explaining himself, dropping her face and Kate nodded, still a little insecure about Rick and Gina and irritated. It was obvious that Gina was hitting on him! Crossing her arms a little more, she said in exasperation:

"Rick, you know very well that Gina's been hitting on you since you came to the NBM, and you still talk to her!"

The dancer held the bridge of his nose, trying to keep himself calm. It was rare for him to raise his voice, but Kate's silly suspicion made him be rough:

"Kate! I know, and have made it clear to her that nothing will happen between us, give me a break!"

Kate's eyes widened in surprise as it was the first time he spoke to her like that and she felt bad for pressing him, especially with the rehearsals. Rick, seeing her look, then took a deep breath, calming himself until he assured her, with the gentlest voice:

"I know Kate, I know how much she is meant to you, and if it's to you feel better, I'll talk to Gina and ask her not to come closer to us, and we forget about it."

Gina might be his colleague, but if she was going to keep messing with Kate or staying in the couple's way, he would do that, for Kate. He paused and said, looking deep into her hazel eyes:

"Kate, I just want you..."

The brunette sighed, not wanting to be one of those controllers girlfriends, even if the colleague of her boyfriend was one that used to sabotage her in class. _Who am I fooling? I want Gina to stay away from him!_ But she didn't dare to tell him that. Kate then said softly:

"Rick, who brought the matter was me... You don't need to stay away from anyone that hasn't harmed you. Just don't let her throw her charm on you, okay?" She pleaded, looking at him and Rick nodded. "Because I won't let anyone have you."

Gradually she was smiling, making him smile with her and his blue eyes shone with love as he reached for her. Kate uncrossed her arms, accepting his hand and leaning against his chest, snuggling into him while Rick kissed the top of her head. The two spent some time in silence, just listening to the breathing of the other.

Kate looked up, staring at Rick's face and the dancer then looked down, finding the beautiful hazel eyes that overflowed the same love he felt for her and seeing that everything was all right, they closed their eyes slowly, smiling until they kissed. Kate rose her hands to his neck and Rick slipped his hands from her bare back to her waist, while deepening the kiss, which had a taste twice as good after the end of the discussion.

When the two broke, panting, Rick slid his hand down her tutu with a smirk, reaching her thighs and then picked her up, to Kate's surprise that instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist while protested and laughing:

"Hey Rick, put me down now!"

"You look beautiful in this black tutu Kate..."

Kate leaned her forehead to his looking at him from above, admiring him in that outfit placed with the beautiful vest over and whispered provocative:

"And you aren't looking bad either prince..."

"Yeah?" He murmured lovingly and Kate confirmed, her voice bringing the love she felt for him:

"Uh-huh..."

They both smiled, and Rick leaned her back on the wall firmly and held her there as they exchanged a long look full of love and affection and several pecks. Kate began to stroke his hair, as his hands on her thighs covered by pantyhose began to grope her

The desire began to take control, both forgetting that they had a place to be, until a voice said, coming from the hall:

"And where are our black swan and the prince Sieg-MRS. BECKETT, CASTLE, RELEASE NOW!" Gates demanded, her eyes widening as she looked at the couple and then getting indignant to see the reason behind the delay of the main dancers.

Scared, Rick nearly dropped Kate to the ground, grabbing her by the thighs and then Kate, her eyes widening, unfolded her legs from his waist quickly, knocking his hands from her body to release herself. Gates approached with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips and said, with angrily:

"The season starts in a week and you two are making up in the halls of the NBM, while everyone is waiting for you?!" Kate and Rick lowered their heads in shame and she continued, this time with the voice quieter but threatening: "I know you two are very responsible, have shown that in the rehearsals already, then I also know that I won't get you two again making out in the NBM, aren't I right?"

"Sorry Mrs. Gates." The two said sincere and she stared at them, knowing that they were really sorry, after all, the two were responsible. She then shook her head and said, clapping:

"Rehearsal, you two. Miss. Beckett, you walk with me. Mr. Castle, go ahead, please." The couple exchanged a look, and Gates added: "And Beckett, take this passionate look from your face, now you are Odile." And then Rick went ahead and Kate walked with Gates, thus being watched by the essayist.

When Rick was more forward, Gates stopped Kate and, to her surprise, Gates said, friendly:

"Listen Kate, I know that these two months have been stressful, especially now that you have become a prima ballerina, and there is the pressure from some of your colleagues..."

"Mrs. Gates?" Kate stared at her surprise, not knowing what to say. It was the first time that Gates called her by the name and without being annoyed.

Gates opened an understanding smile, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking up because Kate was a little taller than her. She knew what Kate had been going through, had already been in her place 20 years ago, when he had been a ballerina too.

"I've been there, believe me. I understand you've gotten where you wanted to be, have the main role and have the love of a very sweet man."

"Are you feeling all right?" Kate was shocked to see her calling Rick 'sweet man'. She practically lived implicating with the dancer, annoyed with him and criticizing him.

Gates laughed and said:

"Just don't tell him anything, okay? I like o be able to be rough on him, he has potential. But as I was saying, I know you are in a good phase, just try not to be distracted from your responsibilities, okay?"

Kate opened a huge smile, feeling a huge wave of gratitude for Gates, the iron essayist, and she agreed:

"I'll, and thank you."

"Okay... Now rehearsal, walk walk!"

When the two entered the rehearsal room, Rick was already rehearsing his variation of Prince Siegfried with his costume, jumping and then ding the classical walk from the ballet with a smile. Knowing that soon would be her turn, Kate saw Paula, to her surprise, without Gina, sitting on the floor as she adjusted her bun.

With a winning smile, Kate walked toward her and stomped with one pointe shoe in the floor, her leg in Paula's view. Paula looked shocked and Kate lowered herself from her shoe, and said seriously, her voice full of warning:

"I have a beautiful foot, haven't I? Well, if something happens to it, I'll become Odile in real life, okay dear?"

And Kate left, leaving Paula very angry, going to the middle of the room and getting ready to her variation, doing Odile's pose.

**Tbc**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, thanks a lot for the reading! Hope you like this chapter, please, REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 13**

The next afternoon, Rick and Kate, who was dressing her green leotard with the skirt that her boyfriend had given her, were sitting in the corner, making their stretch together, holding the waist of the other, so they could be together while Gates was rehearsing the corps de ballet.

"So I'll meet your parents on Friday?" Rick asked quietly with interest and Kate grinned, confirming with her head;

"Yes, and I was thinking about..." Kate began, a little shy and he looked curious, making her continue: "You have dinner with me and my parents, what do you think?"

Rick was a little nervous with the idea of meeting Mr. and Mrs. Beckett, that they wouldn't approve him for their daughter, but at the same time anxious because Kate had spoken so much about them and it was very important to her.

"I think it's a great idea."

Kate stared at him, knowing that although he liked the idea, he was a bit tense and then reassured him, using one hand that was around his waist to caress him with affection:

"Rick, don't be nervous."

"I'm not." He lied and Kate raised an eyebrow and he sighed, admitting and Kate found it very cute. "I want them to like me, they are your parents Kate."

"Calm down, Rick, they'll like you, you won't be alone with them, I'll be there with you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, lingering a bit so he could feel her lips better and then looked at him.

The two stared at each other smiling, their eyes shining and then Kate got up to get her white tutu and do her variation.

Paula, who had seen Kate's performance, was already at her limit. There were only a few days before the show and she knew the brunette would only receive positive reviews so she crept to the dressing room, where she knew Kate's swan costumes were. If she couldn't prevent her debut, she would ruin it. Paula came to the door and then pulled out a small bottle with a yellow powder inside, smiling vindictively to see the two mannequins with a white tutu and the other a black, with feather crowns on top.

In the rehearsal room, Kate and Rick had rehearsed the Act 2 and now were getting ready to rehearse the scene of the black swan. Rick was ready, while Kate removed her white tutu and sat on the floor, looking for the black tutu among the towels and backpacks that were there in the rehearsal room, in a hurry, because Gates was already calling them.

Kate then took a hand to her head, muttering:

"Damn it, my black tutu for rehearsing is in the dressing room."

"Let me, I'll get it for you Kate." Lanie reassured her, after finishing her pas-de-trois. "Stay here warming-up while I go get it."

"Thanks Lanie."

Lanie was in the hall, when she saw the dressing room door closing and frowned, because everyone was in the rehearsal room. The brunette had a bad feeling and quickened her pace, opening the door and stopped, gaping to see Paula approaching the black tutu for the presentation, Kate's tutu.

"What are you doing in the dressing room of the stars?" Lanie asked indignantly.

Paula turned scared and Lanie's eyes fell to the bottle in her hand and the brunette felt her blood boil, angry and tried to take it from Paula's hand, who was holding it tightly, trying to push her.

"Drop this Parish!"

"I won't let you sabotage the show or my friend!"

The two were pushing hard, knocking things that were on the table while their voices were getting louder, and in the rehearsal room near, Kate, Rick and Gates heard the discussion, because the door was opened. Gates frowned because the rehearsal was interrupted and seeing Kate running from the room, she and Rick followed her.

Once there, with Kate ahead, Paula had pushed Lanie on the table and the brunette had a hand on her head, taking a deep breath and Paula approached the tutu. With eyes blazing, Kate advanced towards her, holding her arm tightly and saying aloud:

"Don't touch my tutu!"

"Let me go Beckett!"

"Stop you two!" Gates ordered, entering with Rick, but Paula started to advance to the tutu and Kate knocked her to the ground, making the bottle roll and Lanie took it between her thumb and forefinger, without knowing whether it was dangerous and before it could break.

"Kate!" Rick shouted, passing in front of Gates and going to the two that were rolling on the floor. Paula pulled Kate by the bun hard, trying to get her off her while Kate, ignoring the pain, pressed Paula on the floor and Rick took Kate from behind, lifting her up and away from Paula, although Kate tried to get free, using her strength.

Gates looked at the three dancers, outraged by their behavior.

"What's going on here? You've just interrupted the rehearsal, behaving like two boxing fighters and not dancers!"

"Mrs. Gates, Paula tried to sabotage Kate's costumers." Lanie told her, still massaging her forehead that had a red bruise.

She handed the bottle to the essayist, going to Kate's side, who was still angry, but turned to her friend and thanked her for saving her costume. Paula was standing angrily as she tried to explain herself, knowing from Gates' serious look, that she was in serious trouble.

"Mrs. Gates, I-"

But Gates prevented her from speaking, with a very serious and disappointed look at her ballerina.

"Miss. Hass, it's itching powder..." Gates said, after examining the bottle. "Do you realize that you weren't only going to harm a dancer, but also sabotaging all the show that we've been rehearsing for months?"

Paula nodded, with angry tears as she looked from Gates to Kate.

"I was supposed to be a prima ballerina! I've been here for a long time, more than Beckett and you simply choose her to be the star, even after she have to stay almost a month rehearsing in private because she couldn't make her role right!"

"Listen here, you-" Kate tried to say angry, struggling to come free from Rick's arms, but the man held her firm, trying to calm her, pressing his lips to her ear and whispering gently:

"Breathe, Kate..."

But Gates shook her head to Paula, showing there was no excuse. If there was something she, Montgomery or the NBM didn't forgive, was that kind of action against a dancer or the company.

"Miss. Hass, by regulation Montgomery gave me, cases like this lead the dancer to expulsion. Wait for me outside and don't think about running away."

Paula glanced at Kate, full of angry, walking very close to her and Kate stared back at her, while Rick was staring at Paula too, showing that he wasn't going to let her get close to Kate. After leaving, Gates sighed, putting a hand to her forehead, tired and saying:

"Miss. Parish, good job, but I want you to go our doctor to take a look at your forehead."

"Ok."

"From now on, the dressing room with the costumes of the stars will stay locked until the day of the presentation." She assured and Kate was relieved, while Rick released her. "I can't believe that woman was so stupid, sabotaging her own career... We'll have to call a ballerina from outside to do Miss. Hass's role..."

Gates then left, placing a hand on the shoulder of the two and then saying she would give them 10 minutes of rest. Kate approached her black costume that was on the mannequin with the crown of feathers, rubbing the sequined tutu, grateful that Lanie had arrived in time. She then looked at Rick, who approached her and Kate said, embarrassed:

"Thank you for holding me there, Rick, I could also be in trouble now."

"Always, Kate." He replied softly, brushing a lock of hair falling from her bun, showing that he had also been worried about what could happen to her and Kate offered him a small smile, looking at him:

"You're amazing Rick..."

"No Kate, you are. Especially when you shouted 'don't touch my tutu'." He laughed as he lowered his hands to her waist and Kate rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting in her pointe-shoes, pressing her lips to his to silence him.

The couple deepened the kiss and Kate parted her lips, giving him entry, while keeping an arm around his neck and her other hand was playing with his ear. Rick felt a chill, without breaking the kiss, pressing a hand on Kate's waist and the other lowered to her lower parts, increasing the intensity of the kiss and making legs Kate tremble, until they needed to breathe and Kate lowered from her pointe shoes.

The couple embraced for a few seconds in front of the costumes, catching their breath and thinking it was a lucky that nothing had happened to the tutu. But something told Kate to keep her eyes open. 

**TBC**

**Tell me if you liked the chapter or not. Kisses, Rafa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi my readers, thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them! It's time for Gina's revenge, how will Kate react? Have a good read and REVIEWS.**

**Chapter 14**

It was one day before the premiere of Swan Lake and that would be the ultimate rehearsal. It was still morning and the ballet class ended early. Kate was in the rehearsal room 2 with Rick, where they were doing their pas-de-deux while the corps de ballet rehearsed in the other room.

Kate was on the floor, in the swan pose, while Rick was approaching her to lift her body, and then there was a knock on the door and Kate looked up, exchanging a look with Rick, until the door opened and Montgomery entered.

"Sir?" Kate asked surprised, because in the recent days, he had been very busy with preparations for the premiere and meeting with sponsors, hardly stopping in the rehearsals.

Rick reached out his hand to Kate and the two approached the director, worried that something had happened with the show, but Montgomery smiled, reassuring them.

"Don't worry, I came only to give good news. A newspaper will do a report of the show to help with publicity and they want to interview the first dancers to know about you and your characters."

"It's fantastic." Kate said, opening a huge smile, although a little insecure about talking of herself and how she had got there, it was a bit personal.

"And when will it be?" Rick asked excited. A report would be good both for the company, and for the career of the two.

"It'll be individual interviews, so Beckett will go today, and you Castle, will go tomorrow. Beckett, go change and meet me at the entrance."

When Montgomery left, the two embraced and then Rick stroked the her face, asking:

"Nervous?"

"A little, after all, it's my first interview as prima ballerina." She admitted, biting her lip and Rick kissed her fondly, making her release her lip.

"Relax Kate, everything will be ok. You're an amazing dancer and they will love you. Now go change clothes." He said, releasing her and Kate smiled, removing the staples from her bun and shaking her hair, letting it fall in waves, and going to her backpack, taking it to go get changed in the locker room.

"Bye."

The two exchanged a last kiss and the dancer bury his face in her smelling hair, making Kate sigh and want to keep herself in his arms, until they parted and he asked, before she left:

"See you later?"

"Yes, I'll send you a message."

While Rick rehearsed and Gates made the corrections, Gina sat next to his backpack, where she would wait for the dancer and talk to him. She smiled, knowing she would soon cause fights between the couple star. Her thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone that vibrated and Gina took it, pursing her lips, seeing that Kate had sent him a message.

Seeing that no one was paying attention, she read the message. _Rick, the interview is over. I'll wait for you to lunch at the same place. KB._

Gina deleted the message, still feeling angrier for seeing that she was being interviewed and then placed his cell-phone in the offline mode, slipping it back in the bag. When it was lunchtime, Gates wanted to rehearse with Rick all the Act 1 and so Rick approached his bag, picking up his phone. He saw Gina stretching aside and greeted her and she smiled, turning her attention to what she was doing, but being attentive to when Rick would leave.

To the disappointment of the dancer, there was no message from Kate and he thought that she might being interviewed yet so he sent her a message: _Baby I'm stuck with the iron essayist so I won't be able to have lunch with you. See you at night. RC._

"Mr. Castle, come here now, you're being paid as a dancer and not as phone attendant!"

Rick grimaced at being caught and then left his phone in the backpack in a hurry, without even realizing that his cell phone was not texting, in the offline mode, going toward her and the other men who danced in this scene. Gina quickly grabbed his phone, canceling the message and removing the cell phone from the offline, before walking away with a vindictive smile.

Kate was sitting in the restaurant, after the interview. To her relief, everything had gone well and the interview was over. The journalist had made her questions to find out when and why she had begun to dance, the year that she had joined the NBM, as how it was to play two characters in one show and her expectations for the first night.

_Montgomery and Kate had arrived at the building, and were taken to different rooms, as both would be interviewed. Kate wore jeans, boots and a beautiful long-sleeved blouse and red coat and sat in a chair while being made-up to the photos._

_Kate took the time that she had her eyes closed as they passed powder on her face, to think about what she was going to say, she was excited and knew it would be very good for her career and for the NBM, although he felt nervous._

"_Miss. Beckett? We are ready to interview you." The secretary told Kate and led her to a table that was in the other room._

_Kate sat down, when an elegant woman, already with gray hair and wearing a suit came in, smiling at Kate and sitting next to her, after shaking her hand._

"_Nice to meet you Kate Beckett, I'm Lisa Andrews, from the newspaper 'Today'."_

"_It's a pleasure." Kate replied with a friendly smile, while the journalist turned on her tablet and the recorder._

"_We are ready. Can we start?"_

"_Of Course."_

"_So, let me check your data, Kate Beckett, 23, native from New York, the daughter of James and Johanna Beckett, both lawyers, attended to the Billiard School and gave ballet lessons in the NY Ballet Academy, where you also did classes and is the current the prima ballerina of the National Ballet of Manhattan, am I correct?"_

"_Correct." Kate said, surprised by the survey that she had made of her history, but Lisa reassured her._

"_The NBM provided me the information. Now, this is your first performance as the protagonist? How do you feel?"_

"_This is my first main role, I've become the prima ballerina this year, after years of dedication in the ballet and support from my parents." Kate confirmed, as she sat with the straightest back, crossing her legs and trying to describe how she had felt, but it was difficult to explain this kind of happiness, just feeling it, so she simply replied:_

"_I felt happy, after all, this is the place that all the ballerinas want to achieve, is the top of the career. You can interpret secular characters that so many other important dancers did and... I'm very happy."_

"_You're playing two different swans, Odette and Odile. But which one do you like best?"_

_Kate had to think for a moment, because all the characters she played, she liked, each with its own characteristics. She liked Odette, it was a character that had been through a lot, but kept her head up. However, the character that had really challenged her was Odile._

"_Both. But let's just say that Odile was the character that most affected me by the difficulties to interpret her, and I like challenges."_

"_Yes, yes, I've heard that you had some difficult to interpret her." Lisa said and Kate raised an eyebrow in surprise. _Who had said that?

"_We talked to some dancers from the Company." It made Kate roll her eyes. _Gina_. "Is it true that your partner, Richard Castle has helped you with the role?"_

"_Yes, after all he is my partner, and wanted to help both his partner as the company. He did some exercises to help me."_

"_You're a beautiful dancer, height, with long lines, people have been saying that the chemistry of you two isn't only on stage, but in real life, you confirm that?"_

"_Sorry, but I prefer not to comment about my personal life." Kate said, with a smile that said 'it's not worth discussing'. Kate didn't want to talk about something so personal and beautiful that Rick and Kate had between them. Lisa changed tactics:_

"_Some people said they saw you and Richard dancing together at the front of the billboard, you confirm?"_

"_I confirm. My partner and I were doing a preview to celebrate the launch of the billboard."_

"_Well, I've heard many people saying that he is a very dedicated dancer."_

"_And he is. He entered the Company as a guest and is very talented, funny and a great partner." Kate let a small smile escape while describing Rick and Lisa smiled, making notes and then saying:_

"_I also have heard very positive comments about you too. I was told that you are very talent and lively on the stage. Finally, are you enjoying participating in the Swan Lake?"_

"_Of course I do." Kate replied, opening a huge smile, speaking fondly: "Swan Lake, in addition to having a beautiful and complex history, is also one of the most beloved ballets and has been played over the centuries. I'm very proud to be Odette and Odile."_

After the interview, they took some pictures and now, the ballerina was waiting for Rick. She had already sent a message to him, but had no response and the lunch break was already at the end, leaving Kate frustrated. She then called Rick and the cell phone went to voice mail and the brunette sighed.  
Knowing that he should have a good explanation, Kate finished eating her salad.

Half an hour later, she reached the building, when she saw Rick talking to Gina and the blonde gave a huge smile at him, laughing and suddenly hugged him, startling Rick and the brunette felt her face heat up, as she was at the door.

_So that's why he hasn't answered me?_ Kate asked herself, but then shook her head, knowing that it was stupid, Rick loved her. But still, her anger didn't disappear.

"But what? Gina let me go-"Rick tried to free himself from the blonde's arms that were around his neck and Kate crossed her arms, her lips in a thin line, as she approached the two.

"Rick, you've passed!" Gina said, laughing and wiping the corner of her eye, while she loosened her grip and stared at his blue eyes.

Rick, confused, asked:

"What are you talking about Gina?"

"The Royal Academy of Dance in London, you are in, and so am I!"

Rick and Kate were shocked. Rick remembered that exactly three months before entering the NBM, he had done an audition in London, in the RAD, but he didn't passed, staying as a reserve and would only be called if one of the other dancers gave up and now, couldn't believe what had happened! But then he looked at Kate, whose face was cold and his stomach plummeted.

Kate couldn't believe that Rick had hidden something so important from her. London! And with Gina!

"How do you know that, Gina?" Rick asked, turning to her;

"Because the director from the RAD is my uncle. And he called me this afternoon to inform me that two dancers gave up and we are in. When the Swan Lake season ends, we must embark to London." Gina then kissed his cheek, and before leaving, she reminded him: "You know the RAD will be very important for your future."

"Kate? Talk to me please." Rick pleaded, after the blonde left, touching her face and saw tears in her green eyes, as she stood idly. _Was she crying?_ He asked himself, shocked, feeling a stab in his heart.

"How come you never told me about London?" Kate asked him, accusingly, feeling shattered because he omitted something that was important to him.

"Because it was before I met you Kate!" Rick said exasperated, but then his voice softened, not wanting to scare her. "I didn't think I'd be called, after all, it's the RAD! It's hard to get in there and you only star as reserve for a few months."

Kate wished she could congratulate him, not be selfish, after all if he was happy, she was too and he deserved be there in the RAD, but he would be far away, they would no longer be partners...

"And you will go, won't you?" She asked tense, but to her surprise, Rick denied, dropping her face and running a hand through his sweaty hair from the rehearsal, before looking at her and saying gently:

"I won't go, Kate. This is where I want to stay in the NBM, at your side, dancing."

"But it's the RAD, you said it's important!" She said confused, biting her lip.

"It was important, before I met you." Rick admitted, exposing his heart to her. "But then, Montgomery gave me an opportunity in the NBM, where I've been growing professionally and where I met the woman I love. This is where I want to make my career Kate, this company and at your side."

"Rick, I'm happy for the RAD and-"She tried to explain.

"I know you're glad I've passed, I can feel it." He interrupted. "But here in NBM, as your partner and boyfriend is where I want to be."

Kate felt her heart stop, to see him admitting how important she was in his life and Kate knew she felt the same for him, Rick was the man of her life, but part of her still was having doubts because of Gina and the message from earlier.

"It isn't the only thing that is bothered you, is it Kate? If it was because of Gina-"

"It is not just because of Gina. Rick, I sent you a message and called you, to meet me at the restaurant for lunch." She said upset.

"Kate, I didn't receive any message. In fact, I sent you one, saying that Gates was making me rehearse the act 1 at lunch." Rick said, confused. He had checked the phone and then sent her a message. _Hadn't her seen it?_

Now who was confused was Kate, who pulled out her phone, checking the messages to see if she had lost any, but there wasn't.

"Rick, I didn't receive any message. Are the phones with problems?" But then, both realized one thing: Gina. Kate looked at Rick and asked: "Wasn't Gina close to your bag?"

"She was." Rick realized, feeling anger for the blonde. "She must have erased your message while I was rehearsing!"

Kate shook her head, feeling the same anger that Rick and he then said:

"I'm sorry, I hadn't called me so I thought you were still in the interview and sent a message, I should have called! The rehearsal is over now and I was going to call you, worried, when Gina approached me. I'm sorry." He told her, feeling bad for making her wait in vain, but Kate smiled reassuringly, leaving Gina aside for later.

"The fault wasn't yours, Rick, it was a miscommunication and in the end I had lunch. You haven't had lunch yet, right?"

"No... I think the iron essayist was punishing me for that time when she'd caught us in the hall." He complained, feigning indignation.

"I spoke with Gates and we're free for the day."

His stomach rumbled and Kate laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and Kate turned her face to the side, placing a kiss on his neck, saying:

"We're going to my apartment and I'll make a very tasty lunch for you and then we'll take a bath, is that all right to you?"

"You're amazing..." He replied, with a huge boyish grin.

Before leaving, the couple met Gina in the locker room, where she was packing her things and Rick approached her, angry, closing her locker and she look at him, eyes wide:

"Don't you even again mess with my phone or try to sabotage my relationship with Kate, you heard?"

"What are you talking about?" Gina asked nervously, faking a puzzled face.

"I know that you deleted our messages. And I'll tell you something, you only made things between me and Kate got stronger. I hope you enjoy your time alone in the RAD."

"Rick!" The blonde tried to hold his arm, but Kate stepped forward, staring at her seriously.

"It's over Gina, leave us alone."

"I just wish you could loved me." Gina said, teary-eyed, in a mixture of sadness and anger, and Rick looked at her, shaking his head and saying quietly:

"Gina, the problem is that I already love Kate, and I want only her, there is no other girl for me."

"Gina." Kate said, feeling a twinge of pity for the blonde, despite all the harm she had caused. "Stop it, you're not only doing harm to us as to yourself."

Gina just shook her head in agreement, knowing that the brunette was right, while all the dancers there looked the scene, shocked. Many shook their heads at Gina, in disgust, and she put a hand to her face, embarrassed and realizing that she hadn't only got the antipathy from her colleagues as she had lost Rick forever, as he led Kate out of the room.

The blonde took her things, feeling bad about what she had done, teary-eyed, looking at her locker, knowing that after the end of the season, she would be very far away, in London.

At night, Rick was in Kate's tub, his head leaning against the wall tile, relaxing a bit, after Kate delicious food. The day had been tiring and he needed to be relaxed for tomorrow, the premiere. Rick heard the door close and then he opened his eyes, smiling to see Kate.

Kate wore a robe, her hair wrapped in towel and brought two glasses of wine in hand.

"Rested?" She asked smiling and Rick nodded, motioning for her to come to sit with him.

"Very rested, Kate."

Kate put the glasses next to the tub, opening her robe and letting it fall on the floor while Rick admired her body. Rick held out a hand, helping her into the tub and Kate put first one foot, testing the water and saw that it was still warm, before entering and sitting between his legs.

"Uhmmm..." Kate murmured approvingly, feeling the warm water in her body and used Rick's chest as a pillow. Although she had already taken a shower, she wouldn't dispense the chance to be soaked in the tub with her boyfriend.

"Eager for tomorrow?" Rick asked, handing her the glass of wine and then resting his other hand on her belly.

"Very anxious, Rick." She nodded as the two made a toast and drank the wine. "The show will be a success."

"It'll." Rick agreed, with a beautiful smile, before joking: "With two protagonists as gorgeous as we are..."

"Rick, frankly, your ego scares me!" Kate scolded him, laughing and slapping him on the shoulder, making a dropping some wine in the water.

"Hey hey, you're going to foul the water." He protested and then put their glasses on the floor so he could hold her with both hands, while Kate rested her hands on his knees, which were bent.

The couple stayed in a comfortable silence, resting for the next day, both feeling lighter now that everything had been cleared between each other and with Gina. Rick's hands caressed her belly slowly, and Kate took her glass, taking a last sip, as she reflected in everything she had gone through to become the prima ballerina and then, in all that she and Rick had gone through too in that two months of rehearsals, the fights, the jokes, the dedication for the dance and their characters and the love of them two. The brunette then left the glass aside and released herself from Rick's arms, making him protest.

"Kate?"

Kate knelt in front of him, the water on her belly. She gave him a beautiful smile, as she touched his face, stroking his beard that was beginning to grow and then she looked deep into his blue and curious eyes and she said, sweetly:

"Rick, I'm very happy that in my debut in the Swan Lake, you are my first partner. I love you and want you to know that I'm very glad you choose to stay by my side. And it is by your side also I want to stay, even if we end in different companies you'll always be my first partner."

Rick was touched by Kate's revelation, seeing her expose her heart, remembering how he had received the invitation to join the NBM and that he would make the prince, with flashes of the time of them two together and he thought about how much he loved Kate. Rick bent too and said, hoarsely:

"You know Kate, I'm also very happy to become your partner in Swan Lake. I love you, Kate." He took his glass that was half full and divided the liquid in Kate's cup, handing it to her and saying: "This will be only the first of the many ballets that we are going to dance together, my partner, my love, my swan."

Kate accepted the glass and toasted with him, both sipping and they smiled at each other, forgetting the cups then and Rick brought her to his lap and Kate hugged him by the neck while he brushed his face to hers and Kate laughed, saying :

"Before we go to sleep, I'll shave your bead for your interview!"

"And I'll enjoy every second..." Rick murmured fondly.

The two kissed and, keeping their eyes open staring at each other until the desire dominated them and Kate sat on his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders and staying taller than him, deepening the kiss full of love and Rick, with a hand on her back holding her, used the other to pull Kate's hair towel, leaving her perfumed hair freshly washed fall down her back.

**TBC**

**AN: In the real world, even Gina's uncle being the director of the RAD, she still would need to do the tests to enter, ok? Every company does auditions. Just to you know. Reviews, please, suggestions and your opinion.**

**Have a nice weekend. Kisses, Rafa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Thanks for the 40 people who had been following and a special thanks to Torontosun, txgal201 and Sissyy01 who left reviews. Oh, and go check my other story, "Twins", there is a new chap. We have only 3 or 4 chapters ahead guys, and we're near to Kate's debut in the Swan Lake. **

**Have a good read and please, I really want to receive reviews from you (at last 6 people)!**

**Chapter 15  
**  
It was finally the big day. When Kate and Rick arrived hand in hand in front of the building of the NBM, after Rick's interview, the side reflectors were already turned on, illuminating the huge billboard of the show and the couple exchanged a kiss, eager before entering the building.

Montgomery and Gates walked from one side to the other, the first one supervising the stage while Gates was supervising the dancers who had painted their nails or hadn't purchased a new pointe shoe for the show. Ballerinas and dancers walked from the dressing room to the rehearsal room, many of them in various stages of preparation, with the makeup on and the costumes.

"Ah, Miss Beckett, go to your dressing room, we have only two hours and you need to get ready. You too, sir Castle!"

They nodded and when Gates stepped aside to get Lanie's attention, who had her nails painted in red, Rick handed Kate her huge bag and kissed her lips quickly.

"See you on the stage..." He said, stroking her face and tucking a loose strand of hair from her tight bun.

"Uh-huh..." She murmured, smiling and getting lost in his touch.

"Why can't we share the dressing room? I could do your make up." He suggested slyly and Kate shook her head, laughing at his cuteness.

"You know that Gates wouldn't like it..."

"I know ..." He sighed defeated, staring at her green eyes with love. "Good luck love."

"Good luck, Rick. Give your best there." Kate kissed his cheek affectionately, placing the handle of the bag on her shoulder and went to her dressing room.

Once there, Kate removed her pointe shoes and makeup from the bag and began to pass the base and then the white powder on her face when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi mom!" Kate smiled at her mother's voice. She and Johanna had gone out for lunch earlier that week and the oldest was eager to meet her daughter's boyfriend that night.

"Katie, are you ready for your big night?"

"Eager mom. As Rick is. He came here today hopping, looking like a child." Kate said, laughing and Johanna laughed with her. "Are you coming?"

"Your father and I are on our way now." Kate heard her father wish her good luck and thanked him. "I wish you and Rick success tonight, dear." Johanna said, fondly, making Kate feel touched.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you dear. I'm looking forward to dinner tonight."

"Me too."

When Kate hung up, Lanie knocked and entered already dressed in her white tutu, her black hair in a tight bun and all made-up. Lanie smiled, removing the powder from her hand and staying in front of her chair.

"You look beautiful Lanie!" Kate said, proud of Lanie and the brunette smiled, leaning forward and passing the powder on Kate's face and she closed her eyes in gratitude.

"And now it's you who will look even more beautiful, Kate, your friend here will do your make-up, because you need to shine tonight!"

"You're incredible Lanie."

"I know girl. Now relax and tell me all about your interview."

The two friends laughed as they talked and Lanie finished with the powder and now started doing her swan's shadow in her eyelids when Rick came into the dressing room, making Lanie whistle.

"Kate, keep your eyes closed, I'm not finished with you yet!" Lanie warned her after seeing that Kate was going to open her eyes to see her boyfriend.

Rick looked handsome, with white leggings, ballet slippers of the same color and the white, puffy sleeved shirt with sequins, his brown hair combed with gel, his face with a little powder and eye pencil to highlight his eyes.

"Hey Lanie, let me finish her makeup." Rick said, taking the case of shadows from Lanie, who looked at him with a smirk.

"So gifted, huh?"

"Rick, Gates will kill you if she catches you here in my dressing room." Kate whispered, eyes still closed, but the two ignored her and Lanie left the room, giving privacy to the couple.

Rick soon began to pass the brush with soft shadow on Kate's eyes, who relaxed feeling Rick's touch. With so many years as a dancer and often having to do his own make-up or some of the girls', Rick had learned how to makeup. Closing the case, Rick took a nude lipstick and began painting Kate's lips, who was pouting and Rick had to control himself not to grab her there.

"Ready Kate." Rick said, kissing the tip of her nose and she laughed, opening her eyes and staring at him. She looked beautiful under her eyelashes.

"Thank you Rick, the makeup looks perfect." She then admired him in his clothes and said with a sexy voice: "Come here, my prince..."

And she pulled him by the shirt, being careful not to crush his clothes, kissing his lips. Rick held her by the waist, leaving his manly chest glued to hers, returning the kiss, before stopping, touching her lips with his thumb and straightening her lipstick while recovering his breath.

"Kate... be careful not to smudge your makeup..." He muttered reluctantly, wanting to kiss her more.

"You're right." She said, moving away from him with a smile and walking to the dummy where the white tutu was. "And I need to change, we have only one hour."

And to Rick's surprise, Kate began to undress in front of him, with a sexy little smile, getting rid of her jeans, sweater and bra, feeling the goose bumps on her skin caused by the cold air, while Rick sat in Kate's chair, weak.

The brunette put the pantyhose, then dressed her gorgeous white tutu and adjusted the crown of feathers on her head. After putting on the pointe shoes, she turned to Rick, approaching him and she smiled, straightening his shirt that she had crumpled, adjusting the track and the couple exchanged a long look full of love.

"I love you so much Rick..." Hers green eyes told him all the care and the love that she felt for him and the expectative for that night and Rick's eyes shone, showing her the same strong feelings. _God, how he loved that woman!_

"I know my Kate, I fell he same."He replied to all that her eyes were telling him. "I love you."

And the couple stayed together until the hour of the show, when all the dancers went to the aisles, being coordinated by Gates, Montgomery and Royce.

**TBC**

**I know, I'm teasing you guys, but I promise the next chapter will be a little bigger than this. Have a nice weekend and REVIEWS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Good afternoon guys, you're amazing! Thanks for reading, but in special to Torontosun, Sissysi01, Bruhhfor Reals and Txgal2015 for leaving review, I love you.**

**So, let's read about the Swan Lake's presentation. Hope you like and please, REVIEWS, I want to reach the 50!**

**Chapter 16**

"Act I, Scene I. Rick, it's your turn."

"Shit for you Rick." Kate whispered and Rick nodded, winking and saying:

"Shit for you too Kate."

And Rick, opening a huge smile made his entry into the castle's scene, being greeted by a wave of applauses, while being joined by two ballerinas wearing yellow dresses, representing his suitors along with Aaron, one of the dancers, dressed as the jester. A proud smile appeared on Kate's face, seeing Rick on demi-pointe, doing turns in the stage.

Rick opened one arm and then the other and the two ballerinas stood beside him, calling the man to dance and he accepted, before walking and starting dancing his solo, making expressions of love and looking for something while walking and then doing some jumps.

"Act II, Kate, it's your turn." Gates said after Rick entered in the other aisle and Kate took a deep breath, preparing to dance her variation of the White Swan, feeling her heart beat, anxious.

Kate walked in the pointes and was illuminated by the lights and the applauses, while doing an arabesque and began to dance her solo, with a lonely expression that made her look even more beautiful. She turned slowly in place, waving her 'swan arms' overhead, then starting a sequence of jumps and made a delicate output with one arm in front of her body, while Rick went to his other solo.

The dancer began to dance among the swans that were in the background, looking for the white swan, turning in the place and making movements of arms, bent. Kate returned, in the back of the stage and was found by Rick and the couple danced.

The pas-de-deux, intense, thrilled everyone while Rick followed his swan in the stage in demi-pointe, taking her hand and leading her on a attitude before she give a tailspin and Rick make a huge leap, both in opposite sides until the scene where Rick held her, after one last pose, and their faces almost touched before Kate left in her pointes, followed by him.

Soon after their dance, the corps of ballet came dressed as swans, separating them and dancing in two rows, with Lanie, in her white tutu with feathers, guiding it, smiling softly and making smooth, gentle arm movements and keeping the speed in her feet, making a jog in place, then making a tour with the other dancers. The applauses were loud and it was easy to identify Esposito from the audience, cheering louder his girlfriend, dressed as swan.

The brunette, more forward, led her row with the ballerinas in their pointes, dancing in place and spinning, while Jenny, in her white swan tutu also led the second row of swans, making the same delicate movements of the brunette, as she tapped he pointes quickly in the floor before Lanie pull the first row and the two rows crossed, all the girls staring a waltz.

The Acts with the White Swan were such a success as it was the act of the Black Swan, which caused Montgomery and Gates to applause the couple, especially Kate. After Lanie, Gina and Tory, with their pink dresses did their pas-de-trois, Jenny and Ryan entered the stage, to dance their pas-de-deux.

The couple stopped one facing the other, making a bow and then joined their palms, starting a waltz from the court's time, Ryan with a brown vest and Jenny with a light green dress with puffed sleeves. While waltzing, the two smiled a lot, passionately, keeping their attention on each other, before making a sequence of pas-de-bourees and pirouettes until they stopped in their final pose, with Ryan holding her.

Jenny and Ryan were very applauded with their pas-de-deux in the dance scene and the couple, after leaving to make room for Kate, exchanged a long kiss out of the stage.

The chemistry between Kate and Rick was huge. Kate made several quick turns, keeping her chin up, while Rick went to the opposite side, in his demi-pointe, gesturing with his hands, before returning to her quickly, making a jog with Glissades and then taking her in his arms, leading Kate to spin in place.

Kate looked both sensuality and coldness in her role as Odile, spinning in the stage and seducing Rick, who followed her. Everyone was surprised and amazed, until the final scene, where the two almost kissed in a beautiful pose, her superior and he, looking at her with love, spelled and Demming appeared in the end of the scene, as Rotbath, taking Kate from Rick.

When the last act, the IV ended with the death of the white swan and the prince, the curtains closed and everyone embraced each other, excited and happy. Rick lifted Kate in the air, who was still wearing the white tutu, clasping her in his arms and the two stared at each other with huge smiles, their eyes brimming with love and Kate leaned her face down and kissed him from above, both exchanging words of love, before they went to the public to be received by them.

Lanie threw herself into Esposito's arms, who congratulated her and kissed her, admiring the woman in her swan tutu and Martha was the first to came to Kate and Rick, hugging her son tightly, who returned it, happy to have his mother there, despite her being busy and then the redhead kissed Kate's cheeks, smiling.

"Oh dear, you two were magnificent, the stars of this stage!" She said with pride and Kate gave her a little hug, happy for the heartfelt words of her mother in law.

"Thank you Martha!"

"Thank you mom." Rick said, kissing her forehead and Martha smiled stroking her son's hair, filled with gel.

"You my Richard, was a true prince on stage, going after your swan." Rick was a little embarrassed but thanked her and then Martha laughed, saying: "Richard, I have a meeting with Chad, but don't forget that tomorrow you and Katherine will be my guests for a celebratory lunch."

"We'll be there mother."

Hugging them again, she retired and Kate took Rick by the hand, leading him to an older couple, who raised from the chair and went to them. The couple involved Kate in a huge hug, and she received kisses and a huge bouquet of flowers from them, leaving her with a huge smile on her face, they were red roses, her favorite.

"Mom, Dad, they're beautiful, thank you!"

"You were fabulous Katie..." Johanna said, stroking Kate's face as Jim kissed her forehead, proud of his little one:

"A real ballerina." He said.

When they parted, Kate held the bouquet with one hand not to knead it and turned to Rick, who was stiff, nervous in front of the parents of his girlfriend:

"Rick, these are my parents, Johanna and James Beckett. Dad, mom, this is Richard Castle, my boyfriend."

Rick smiled nervously, but was soon relieved when Johanna, an elegant woman with brown hair and gentle smile held out her hand and Rick kissed it and then gave her a hug. The woman looked like an older version of Kate, with a striking face, brown hair and green eyes.

Johanna's eyes were shinning, to see her son in law, that was all she had ever wanted to Kate and most importantly, he made her happy.

"Rick is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Beckett."

"You call me Johanna, please."

Rick then turned to Jim, while Kate talked to her mother. The older man had the same hair and nose that his daughter and he looked serious but then extended his hand, his face softening and Rick shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, son."

"It's a pleasure."

"Well, what do you think of the two of you exchange so we can go to the cocktail and then have dinner?" Johanna suggested and everyone agreed.  
When Rick, now in his social black shirt, was talking to Kate's parents at the stage door, he turned, hearing his name and his heart stopped beating, seeing Kate.

Kate wore a long black dress, that was glued to her legs, and then opened in her feet. She had removed her makeup, using something softer and her hair fell in soft waves down her back.

"Did you like my dress?" Kate asked, winking and Rick agreed, approaching her and giving her a peck, stroking her bare back, before wrapping her in her red overcoat and snaps his arm with hers.

"You're stunning as always."

The couple and Kate's parents went to the hall, where there was a cocktail and quickly passed by there, to be greeted by their friends and sponsors of the NBM. Kate and Rick were very pampered, being photographed by the local press, when then Montgomery, accompanied by Gates and Royce, went to the couple and Montgomery announced:

"The Company wants to congratulate everyone for the beautiful show and I want to announce that Kate and Rick saved the NBM." There was a long pause while everyone listened to him and the director made an important statement in which he had been thinking for some time, knowing it was the right decision: "I want you all to know that when these two retire, Kate will take my place as director, and I wish Rick to assume Gates' place. But that of course, in a few years. These two still have many shows ahead."

Kate and Rick looked at each other, surprised by the news, that they would be responsible for ompany in a few years. Kate couldn't help the smile, and Rick and Kate turned to the director, Kate's heart beating fast, with the idea of becoming director of the NBM in the future, creating shows and maybe even dancing in some of the shows.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and Montgomery gave her a gentle smile, placing a hand on her shoulder, a gesture that said how proud he was of the ballerina.

"Thank you mister Montgomery. Ms. Gates, I'm glad to be able to do your work in a few years. "Rick said, turning to Gates, the essayist/choreographer and she raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I will enjoy so much training you for that, Mr. Castle."

"And you, Miss. Beckett? You must be excited about the premiere and the news of the director, aren't you?" The reporter asked, after taking a photo of Kate and Rick and ask some questions to the dancer.

"I am." Kate said with a sincere smile. "Everyone here worked hard for this show, and knowing that I will continue Montgomery's work as the director in a few years makes me happy because I have a great affection for the NBM."

"And you Richard Castle? Will you accept the position as essayist and choreographer one day?"

"If I'm still here at the NBM, I'll accept it with enthusiasm." The dancer said, smiling at the journalist. After all, there was still a few years and a lot could still happen, but he'd love to take the job. "It'll be a pleasure to prepare the new dancers who will dance by the NBM shows."

Rick and Kate joined hands and the journalist turned to Montgomery and asked with interest:

"And do you what will be the next ballet after this season is over?"

"With the chemistry of this couple? Romeo and Juliet."

**TBC**

**Reviews, please. Kisses,**

**Rafa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi my readers! Thanks for everyone that has been reading and a special thanks to Torontosun, Bruhhfor reals and Txgal2015. This is the last chapter, I'm still thinking about an Epilogue. Hope you like and please, REVIEWS, I want to know what you think of this story.**

**Chapter 17**

"A toast to the dancers!" Jim said, raising his glass of wine and Johanna, Rick and Kate raised their, toasting.

"Rick, congratulations, you're a great dancer." Johanna said, smiling, when the four were at the restaurant, after the quick cocktail with interview. And it was true, he was fantastic on stage, as well as Kate.

The French restaurant was beautiful and warm, and the tables had beautiful vases of flowers, with soft music playing while the waiter served their food.

"Thank you Johanna. Kate and I rehearsed a lot to reach perfection in that scene. "

"That's true." Kate nodded, sipping her wine and looking at her boyfriend. "The Black Swan scene gave us a lot of work, but it was beautiful in the end."

"And what are your plans, Rick?" Jim asked, curious.

"Well, I intend to continue as a dancer in the NBM, dancing as principal dancer next to Kate." Rick said slowly, a little nervous with the questions of his father in law and exchanged a glance with Kate, who put a hand on his knee, stroking it.

"But do you want to do audition other companies?"

"No, I'll end my career in the NBM, maybe do some classes abroad and later, become a teacher, this is the life of a dancer." He and Kate had talked about the future, because both wanted to similar things.

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad." Kate hissed, not wanting his father to press him, but Rick put his hand on hers and said, sincere, his eyes shining, because the night before he had reflected on what he wanted with Kate:

"Sir, I love your daughter with all my heart. We've talked a little about the future, we want similar things and even if one of us end up leaving the company in the future, she will continue to be the most precious thing in my life and I want to be able to ask her hand in a while."

Jim smiled, realizing that, despite the seriousness of Rick, he looked a little nervous and reassured him. He didn't want to scare or intimidate him, just make sure his daughter would be happy, and could see that Rick was a very good guy and he truly loved his daughter.

"Rick..." Kate whispered surprised by his words, still not knowing what to make of all this. _Get married?_

"Rick, son, I want you to know that I already consider you a member of this family, because if you really make happy Kate, we're happy." Jim said proudly of his son in law and Rick, surprised, smiled to him, happy for being accepted.

"Now let's eat, I imagine that Katie and Rick must be hungry." Johanna suggested, seeing the confused expression on her daughter's face and exchanged a reassuring smile with Kate, that said that everything would be fine and Kate agreed and they began to eat, although the ballerina was still thoughtfully.

After the talks, where Jim and Rick discovered that they cheer for the same baseball team and arranged a day to go to the stadium, while Johanna had a mother-daughter talk with Kate, the four ate a chocolate dessert and then Jim called Johanna to dance and the older couple laughed as Jim stared at her fondly.

Rick did the same with Kate, both happy with that perfect night and Rick hugged Kate, his hands wandering over the soft tissue of her dress until stopped at her waist as the couple continued to dance in place, exchanging kisses and cuddling in each other's arms .

Rick could feel that Kate was still thoughtful about what he and her father had talked earlier, leaving him puzzled.

Later, Rick and Kate were lying on the dancer's bed, holding each other under the covers. Kate was leaning her back against his chest, while Rick buried his face in her hair, holding his hands around her belly, playing with the black ballet slipper keychain that Kate had give him and she had the notebook of his poems opened, reading with interest. The couple was silent, both reflecting on that night, when Rick then decided to ask her something that had called his attention at dinner:

"Kate?"

"Huh?" She asked, still with her eyes in his words, as she felt he kiss her hair.

"You don't think of marrying me?" He asked, his voice a little sad, stopping to kiss her while Kate turned to him, frowning.

Rick knew he wanted to marry her, because no woman had made him feel what Kate did. She was an amazing, strong and very dedicated woman, and returned his affection. He loved to dance, but it was a different love he felt for Kate, that was a love like of the soul mates.

"Rick, why do you ask it?"

Rick sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair and Kate sat too.

"I realized you were quieter after I said that to your father. I want you to know I love you, and I want to get married, but only if you want, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything." He declared feeling his ears blush and Kate cocked her head to one side, with a small and amused smile, seeing her boyfriend's silly insecurity.

"Rick... I love you, you are the only man that I've opened myself so much, and you're very important in my life. I want to marry you..."

"But?" He asked, with a sad smile.

"But I think that is still very early, we've just become the 1st dancers..." Kate touched his face, caressing him and said, reassuring him: "I do want to get married, and only with you, I just think we should wait a bit."

"I understand you Kate. And I'm glad to know what you want." Rick admitted, relieved to know that she did want to marry him.

"And also..." Kate said, to his surprise, shy.

"And also...?" He insisted, curious and Kate pulled the keychain from his hand, taking his huge hand to her flat belly, feeling her skin crawl.

"I want to make our small little ballerina, love..."

Rick's eyes widened, before opening a huge boyish smile, stroking Kate's belly and thinking of them in a few years with one or two or even three children, a mixture thereof, with green or blue eyes, brown hair, strong temperament, boyish way... Rick really wanted to have a family with Kate.

"I really want to have children with you Kate."

The couple kissed, gradually laying on the mattress and Kate stood over him, nibbling his lip and running a hand inside his pants and stroking his member, feeling the soft skin stay rigid while Rick crawled, deepening the kiss while his hands came inside of her sweater, feeling the soft, bare skin of her breasts, both feeling more connected to each other than ever.

"I love you, my partner."

"And I love you, my swan."

The kisses were hot and the touches more daring and soon, Kate stroked his hair, going crazy while Rick's lips, which were on her right hip, lowered to between her legs proving her sweet taste and, after many words of love, the two had their bodies intertwined in a tangle of legs and arms.

Rick returned to kiss her and the couple made love intensely, sealing the promise that one day they would get marry.

**The End**

**Kisses, Rafa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my readers, as I promises, here's the Epilogue. I have to say that I loved writing this story so much that I missed her already. A huge thanks to my royal readers, Torontosun (you should receive a prize :D), 47Always47, Bruhhfor reals, Txgal2015, RickKateCastle, Caskett95, Limpy30, Sissysi01, Maria and everybody that have been following me, thanks!**

**Have a good read and Reviews!**

**Epilogue**

Eight years later, Rick and Kate had already got married in a beautiful ceremony and both had also been partners in the NBM for more 6 years. They had danced six more shows together, including, _Romeo &amp; Juliet, Le Corsaire_ and _Nutcracker_, becoming famous as dancers not only for their talent but also for their chemical in the stage and now had two little girls named Juliet and Alexis, their lives.

Kate had become the director of the NBM, and Rick had become the essayist and choreographer and both together, worked for the company to become famous around the world and created their own shows also, taking some choreographies to be presented in other countries, both still danced in some of them as a couple, making the couple have a very comfortable life. The Company now had new dancers, although some of the old still worked with them there.

And Rick, besides his life in the dance world, had published two book of poems inspired by all the shows he'd danced, including a very special one he had devoted to Kate, the 'Swan Lake' and had sold worldwide, attracting many dancers and no-dancers, making him go in tours.

After the first difficult and hard years, with them saving money and efforts to sustain their kids and keep dancing, they two now had a big loft with 4 bedrooms. One was their big suite, their daughters' rooms and a bedroom for Martha or Johanna and Jim who would occasionally stay the night there. There was a game-room where Rick kept all types of his favorite video-games where Alexis and he used to play together. There was a living room and a hall with pictures of the couple in the stage and of their family and an office/rehearsal room where Rick and Kate used to rehearsal and where Rick wrote his stories too.

With Kate's Harley, the couple sometimes would go out together, when the kids were with their grandparents, to have some fun and Rick, although not wanting a Ferrari anymore, bought a beach house for them in the Hamptons.

"Rick, where are Juliet and Alexis?" Kate asked one morning when they were both late for work and she was in the living room of the loft where they had been living now.

Kate left their office/rehearsal room, putting Rick's new poetry's book of dance that he had published in her bag, because every day before they would left, she would read one page, to get inspire dancing and today she had read the one from the Swan Lake, from his second book, that this time, brought Odile, different from the first book where he had written about Odette and Siegfried.

_My Odile. Under all her hater, there was a endless passion, a sensual showed in every movement, every detourné of arms' movement she would make, brushing her cold hand on my face while I danced around the ball room, jumping and following her, infatuated and with my blue eyes glued on her black wings. _

In addition to working as a director and he as essayist, the couple was going to debut a contemporary play that night, danced by themselves, the corps the ballet and the first dancers (a young couple of dancers) and they were anxious about it, rehearsing every morning after class in the company, were now Lanie and Ryan were teachers.

Lanie and Esposito had married and had a two years old son, Fabio and the Latin had now assumed the hip-hops company, while Lanie taught in NBM. Jenny and Ryan also had got married and had a daughter of the same age, Maya and while Ryan taught in NBM, Jenny had opened her own dance school for children, where Maya, Fabio and Alexis studied together.

"I'm coming with them." Rick replied, and then he went downstairs, holding a little girl of a year in his arm, with brown curly hair and green eyes, Juliet, while giving a hand to a little girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, Alexis, three years old.

Neither would ever forget when they discovered that Kate was pregnant with Alexis...

"_Kate? Talk to me!" Rick was standing in the bathroom door of their loft, waiting for Kate to open the door._

_The couple had been together for four years and had been already sharing an apartment now that neither of them could sleep without the other. They would debut the premiere of the ballet 'Don Quixote' in a week and Kate had felt seek twice during the ballet class and, after returning from the pharmacy, she had locked herself in the bathroom._

"_Rick?" Kate called, her voice low and he then opened the door and found her sitting on the floor naked, hers eyes wide and her jeans and leotard dropped on the floor, while she bit her lip._

_Rick crouched, his eyes flickering in a small object like a thermometer in the sink and wrapped her naked body in a towel and held her. Kate buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply, not knowing how to tell him that._

"_What happened Kate?" He gently prodded and Kate turned her face away to look at him, serious, although a little nervous because the future of both was about to change radically._

"_Rick, I'm pregnant." _

_She would have to take a break from her career that she loved do much and it made the ballerina feel sad, she had dedicated her whole life to the dance and have to stop, even for a time, made her feel lost and with a heartbroken. She took a deep breath. But for their baby she'd do that. _

_But how they were going to raise a family if they had nothing ready?_

"_Kate..." Rick looked at her surprised, feeling his muscles crashes with the news. Did he listen right, she was pregnant? A quick panic took over Rick's mind and Kate tensed with him._

_Things would change a lot with the arrival of a baby, Kate would have to take a break in her career, as he too, the career that he had dedicated his whole life and that he loved so much, to raise their baby with all the necessary attention, and still have to get a bigger apartment, work more to sustain the family..._

_But after the initial shock passed, Rick opened a huge smile, imagining that there was a baby growing inside of her. And a child with Kate was worth all this, he would do everything to keep them comfortable so he kissed her cheek, marveled._

"_Kate, this is amazing, we're going to be parents!"_

"_I know..." Kate looked lively but then said nervously: "But what are we going to do? We have nothing planned, we have a show next week, I don't want to end up hurting our baby..."_

"_Hey, hey, calm down." Rick calmed her, holding her in his arms and rocking her until he felt her relax and Kate then smile lovingly at the idea of being a mother, despite all the difficulties they would face, she would give her best._

"_We are together in this Kate, and nothing will happen to the baby."_

"_I want this baby so much, Rick." She told him seriously. "But we'll need money to sustain him, he'll need special care and-"_

"_I'm gonna sell my Ferrari to help with our expenses." Rick told her, interrupting his girlfriend and she looked at him, shocked. She touched his face, looking deep into his eyes._

"_But Rick, you love that car!" She said, gently._

"_But for you and this baby, I would do anything." He told her, sweetly, while getting more comfortable with his back in the bathroom's wall with Kate still in his arms. "And with a baby coming, we won't need only a new place to live but also, the right kind of car for a baby."_

"_You're incredible, Rick..." She replied, sincere and then, smiled. "You'll choose the new car."_

"_I'll. Maybe a red Ford Fiesta?" He suggested with a big smiled. It was one of his favorite cars, beautiful, fast, comfortable and safe and best of all of this, it wasn't expensive for their budget. "I've heard it's a fast car but also safe for families that have kids."_

"_I liked it." She agreed, smiling and they shared a kiss before Rick looked at her, thoughtfully._

"_Perhaps this is the right time..."_

"_For?__" She asked curiously, looking at him with her big green eyes and Rick helped her to her feet and led her to the bed, making Kate sit down and he winked at her._

_Rick opened the drawer beside the bed, taking a small velvet box, feeling nervous and Kate felt her heart race as he knelt down and showed her a beautiful ring, taking a deep breath and staring seriously at her, his blue eyes shining with love. _

_That ring he had bought earlier that year, when the two had begun living together._

"_Katherine Beckett, my dancer, my love, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my God, Rick!""Kate exclaimed, trying to calm her heart, her green eyes petrified in the ring that shone with a green pebble in the middle and then she looked at Rick's blue eyes, who seemed nervous._

_A beautiful smile spread across Kate's face, as she imagined them dressed in white, getting married. Kate had never been a matchmaker girl, always weighing in her career, but Rick was her one and done._

"_I do."_

_Rick's fingers trembled as he put the ring on Kate's finger and, with a smile, he took Kate in his arms and kissed her, both happy with the news._

_In two months, the wedding ceremony was ready, they both wanted to get married before the baby was born, because they wanted everything to be official. Jim, Esposito, Ryan and Rick had been responsible to look for a Church and find a place to hold the party while Martha, Johanna, Lanie and Jenny had helped Kate to choose the dress, decoration and even the things for the baby, because everyone wanted the couple to had minimal work with the wedding because they were exhausted from work and looking for another place to live._

_The church was decorated all in white with bouquets of white and pink roses and all the guests there, many from the NBM, turned to Rick, who as waiting for the bride, facing the priest, with Johanna, Martha and the groomsmen beside him, Lanie and Esposito._

_Rick, who was elegant with his white suit and hair combed with gel, was talking to his mother, who straightened his suit and Esposito when then he felt his heart pounding, seeing Kate entered the church in a white dress that was glued to her waist, marked with a silver band, several layers of tissue falling to her feet, and her hair was curly with strands framing her face with her veil. The brunette was arm in arm with her father, Jim, who wore a black suit who was smiling, touched, taking his little one to the altar._

"_I never thought you would like to get marry Katie, you never liked those things." Her father whispered to his daughter, who gave a low chuckle, tightening her arm in her father's arm, keeping her green eyes fixed on Rick._

"_Yeah, I never liked it, but this guy, it's worth it, dad."_

_The bride's march stopped playing when Kate and Jim arrived in front of the altar and Johanna winked at her daughter, seeing the householder that she would become._

"_Take care of her son." Jim said to Rick, after kissing his daughter and Rick agreed, while Kate went to his side and they stared at each other, happy._

"_I'll, Jim."_

_Jim had one arm in Johanna's waist, while Martha watched, touched, the priest marry his son and Kate and the young couple held hands, smiling at this special day as the priest read the Bible and he said:_

"_Richard Castle, do you accept Katherine Beckett as your legitimate wife and promise to love and take care for her and this family that you're building throughout your life?"_

"_I do." Rick swore, for the first time not making a joke because marry Kate and having a family with her was what he had been waiting for a long time and the moment was serious._

_He took Kate's hand and gently placed the ring on her finger, keeping his blue eyes into her greens, which were lost at his beauty. "I want our baby to grow with a father and a mother."_

_Kate nodded, reassuring him, knowing that Rick had always wanted a father and the two would give a loving family to their baby that was on the way._

"_And you Katherine Beckett, do you accept Richard Castle as your legitimate husband and promise to love and take care of him and this family that you're building, throughout your life?"_

"_I do." She replied earnestly, smiling at Rick, happy with their big step and she placed the ring on Rick's finger, playing and turning the metal on his finger._

"_Now, at God's eyes, you are husband and wife. You two can kiss."_

_Rick turned to Kate, who was thrilled and slowly he lifted the veil and was invaded by the scent of cherries, both with hearts racing and he stroked her shining face from the make-up and the brunette put a hand on his waist, bringing him close._

"_You're beautiful, Mrs. Castle." He said, thrilled by the beauty of his wife and Kate laughed, toppling her head slightly in his hand that held her face and kissed it._

"_And you are not bad either, Mr. Castle." She said, repeating the words from their first date, gently. "I love you. And our little ballerina."_

"_And our little ballerina." He repeated, his eyes shining, slipping his hand to her covered back. "I love you both of you, Kate."_

_They closed their eyes, their noses rubbing until their mouths met and they kissed fondly, their lips and moving over the other, their first kiss as a married couple, their bodies covered with white satin, touching, as they were applauded and attained by rose petals and _In my Veins_ on the piano was played._

"_Time to cut the cake." Kate said panting, as they separated and the music continued to play._

_Rick agreed with a boyish smile, kissing her cheek as he helped Kate downstairs, as she held the dress bar and, after being greeted by everyone and taking pictures, the couple led the guests to the beautiful party, where later, before the honeymoon, there would be a dance._

_Going to table decorated with flowers and all kinds of wedding candies, there was a beautiful white cake frosting, with the image of the couple and Rick, smiled, handing the knife to Kate, positioning himself behind her and he put a hand over hers, as they cut the first slice of cake, laughing at the camera._

_The months before the birth of their first child had been hard. Kate had to leave the stage, choosing to be a ballet teacher, it was lighter and after Rick had convinced her, she gave up on selling her Harley, telling her to keep it for the two of them, now that they had sold their apartment and has bought a new loft and car, with left money for their baby's room._

_Rick continued dancing in the early months and, with the sale of his first book, both managed to buy a bigger loft, gradually building a good life, receiving support from parents and friends, and then, they returned to their life in the NBM for another year as principal dancers, because the passion of both for dancing was big, although with reduced hours due to their daughter Alexis and later, because of Juliet, the two girls that were their lives, making them choose to be director and choreographer, developing projects together and occasionally dancing, having more time to spend with their daughters._

_Two years later, with little Alexis of two years old, Rick had his back against the bed, with Kate leaning against his chest, with a blanket wrapped over Rick's shoulders, as she held Juliet, the second daughter of the couple who had only days. The couple looked fondly at the baby nursing, while Alexis, who wanted to stay with her parents and little sister slept in the couple's bed, quietly, clinging to her bunny._

"_I can't get tired of looking at her Rick, she's so small..." Kate said, stroking her daughter's hair, when she finished breastfeeding, yawning, and Kate snuggled the little girl in her arms, adjusting her robe on her chest._

"_And I can't get tired of looking at you feeding her, it's a beautiful scene Kate, so pure and innocent..." Rick admitted, staring at Juliet and caressing her chubby cheek._

_Kate laughed, blushing, turning her head to the side and the couple looked at each other fondly._

"_Still sore? Do you want a pill?"He asked, worried, kissing her cheek and Kate denied, smiling with his concern, finding it cute as she received a cup from him of chamomile tea, which was on the table and had her belly caressed by him._

_Her body was still sore from childbirth, but the pain didn't bother her, due the ballet lessons that were worst, but Kate wouldn't deny a good massage from her husband, feeling her body already calming down._

"_No. Believe me, Gate's stretching classes hurt more than childbirth." She reassured him, drinking her tea and feeling her insides warming up before Rick put the cup on the table and he agreed, relieved, because he knew how much the birth was difficult and didn't like seeing her or their daughter suffering._

"_Good..."_

"_I love you Rick."_

"_I love you too, Kate. Always."_

_And after exchanging several pecks, they smiled, looking at the little Alexis who woke up and went to her parent's arms, along with the baby, receiving a kiss from them._

"Moooommy, will we see you and daddy dancing today?" Alexis asked lively, dressed as a ballerina and reaching out to Kate, who kissed the forehead of her two daughters, and took the redhead on her arms, hugging her, while she and Rick exchanged a passionate kiss, going to the car.

"Yes, dear. Grandma Johanna will take you to the theater tonight, after your ballet class, so behave yourself."

"I always behave." Alexis reminded her, with a huge smile, remembering Kate of Rick and Kate laughed, agreeing and brushing away the redhead's bangs fondly.

"I know Lexis."

"Eager to see Daddy dancing?" Rick asked Juliet, kissing the tip of her nose and the baby girl laughed, clapping, making her father laugh too.

After the couple fix them in their chairs in the car, Rick and Kate put their bags with dance clothing in the trunk and entered the car and Rick, who was driving in a rare moment, started the engine, his black ballet slipper's keychain in the key car and then hold her hand, smiling and Kate smiled back, kissing his lips and he said affectionately:

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick. You and our little girls."

The couple turned, looking at the back seat, admiring Alexis playing with her little sister, who had taken her the teddy bear of Angelina, the little mouse ballerina.

The couple's life was rushed, with the shows and with their new family, but they loved it all.

**End**

**Kisses and goodnight,**

**Rafa**


End file.
